Falling
by sareychan
Summary: Things have become stale for Lucy, she has little to say to Natsu when they aren't working jobs together. Natsu, on the other hand, is faced with new and unwanted thoughts about Lucy. In need of money, Natsu and Lucy take on difficult job only to find themselves involved in a deadly plot! What will happen when lives are threatened and Natsu must confront his worst fears?
1. Daydream

****Hello, all! I am slowly going through and editing each chapter so you will probably get notifications if you are following this story. I realize that this could be annoying so I will apologize in advance :) I want to fix the errors and poor wording that I am catching now as I re-read. I hope this will be an improvement and as always thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Love and hugs- sarey****

* * *

Hi guys! This is my first fanfic and its mostly canon but I wanted to inform you that I am adding some non-canon back stories and some alternate behaviors that may be slightly a-typical. Of course its in the early stages so lets just see what happens! Please leave your comments and let me know what you think, I greatly appreciate your input! Thanks and Enjoy- Sarey ;)

*I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!*

* * *

Chapter 1- Daydream

Lucy squinted her dark eyes, shielding them with her hand against the blinding sun. She made her way to the great cherry tree in Magnolia Park and slid down its trunk to rest in the cool shade.

She packed a picnic to share with her partners, Natsu and Happy, but they wouldn't be arriving just yet so she sank into the thick grass and rested her eyes. She stretched her arms out above her head and let her fingers brush against a loose lump of soil. It reminded her of the tree festival that she had missed in the early spring.

She was so excited about the festival until she came down with the flu. But chance had it that the tree somehow drifted by her bedroom window and she was able to see its beautiful rainbow glow. And as the wind picked up the loose leaves they danced through the air in front of her apartment in a spectacle of light and color. Of course, the Major was furious the next day upon discovering the tree jammed back into the dirt at a slight angle.

Lucy knew it was Natsu's doing, though he would never admit it.

"Lucy!" The earth was shaking and Lucy, startled, shot up from her grassy bed to see Natsu stomping toward her. "Hey Luce, wheres the food? I'm starving!"

"Natsu! What the hell!?" The confused look on his boyish face was too adorable and she burst out laughing.

He scratched his head and a smile spread across his face. They laughed and Lucy began unpacking some sandwiches.

"Okay guys, eat up." She needn't say more.

Natsu and Happy had devoured most of the food in a matter of minutes.

"Hey! Save some for me." Lucy pouted.

She managed to snatch a sandwich before the last one was inhaled.

"We should look for a job tomorrow, I'm broke."

"Yeah", Natsu nodded and fell back into the thick grass, proudly patting his full stomach.

Lucy finished the last bites of her sandwich and watched a warm breeze roll across the field and ruffle Natsu's pink hair. After all this time she still could never tell what he was thinking.

She briefly wondered if he had thoughts beyond eating and fighting. But she shrugged off the idea and gave into the lazy warmth of the day, sinking into the swirling waves of grass.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Hmm?" he hummed sleepily.

She froze. _What am I thinking!? He doesn't want to talk about this kind of stuff!_

"Uh, never mind. I think I'm going to head home, see you tomorrow?"

She wanted to ask Natsu more about his past but decided against it at the last second. After all, she didn't want to seem nosy. Its just that they seemed to have so little to say to each other during peaceful times like these. Maybe they didn't need to, maybe that's how friendship should be. _I'm probably reading too much into it, _thought Lucy as she packed up the blanket and basket.

"Bye guys." She put on her signature smile and waved goodbye.

"Bye, Lucy!" Happy waved back.

"Later." Natsu sighed, eyes closed.

Happy, bored of listening to Natsu snore, flew back to the guild hall.

* * *

Natsu woke from his summertime nap just as the sun was sinking. He propped up on his elbow to watch the sun pull a canvas of orange and deep blue behind the mountains. It reminded him of the similar colored clothing that Virgo gave to Lucy. And of the way the brown of her eyes deepened in contrast to those vivid colors.

He shook his head as if to dislodge the strange thought. He doesn't need, or want, complicated thoughts taking up space in there. Even still, the image of Lucy stubbornly clung to his mind. "Stubborn, just like Lucy."

* * *

"What should I wear today?" Lucy wrinkled her brow and took a sip of tea.

She sifted through her drawers, bored with what she saw.

"Ugh, I'm so tired of these clothes. I wish I could afford to go shopping!" Lucy plopped down on the floor and pouted.

Vanity often got the best of her.

"Wait! I know..." And before the thought was finished, Virgo stood before her.

"Virgo, how did you..."

"Good morning Hime, I see that you are having trouble dressing today. Please let me assist you."

Suddenly, Lucy was robed in a celestial dress of sapphire and tangerine. A bit different than the last dress that Virgo gave her, with flowing bell sleeves and a floor length skirt with sides that split right up to her full hips.

"How exotic!" She nearly squealed as she twirled in front of the mirror.

"Thanks so much, Virgo! It's a little dressy for going on a job but hey, I'll look amazing!"

She hugged Virgo who, uncomfortable with such contact, quickly poofed the hell out of Earthland.

Lucy took her time walking to the Guild Hall. She walked along the edge of the river, holding her arms out as she balanced on the narrow stonework. It was nearing afternoon and the summer heat was beating down on the town of Magnolia. Heat waves bounced off the road giving the town a shimmering appearance.

"Morning everyone!" Lucy pushed open the heavy wooden doors to the Guild Hall.

"Lu-chan!" Levy grinned and waved her over to the bar, behind which stood the lovely Mira, polishing mugs with a white cloth.

"Hey Levy, whatcha up to?"

"Reading about Origin magic. This book in particular is great," she held up a thick leather bound book,"you can borrow it when I finish."

"Okay, thanks." Lucy could smell the musk of the ancient text as Levy set it back down.

"Hey, have you seen Natsu today?"

"Sure, he's asleep on the table." Levy pointed to a round table in the corner where Natsu snored noisily.

"How did I miss that!?" She giggled, "I'm getting way too used to him."

Levy caught a glimmer of affection in Lucy's eyes.

Lucy walked to the corner table and leaned gently toward Natsu, slammed her hand down on the rough wood of the tabletop, and shouted, "WAKE UP!"

He bolted out of the chair, a string of drool detaching from his cheek as he waved his arms wildly, "No trains! No trains!" As his eyes began to focus realization sank in. "Lucy...", he growled while wiping the remaining drool with his shirtsleeve, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" he shouted.

_So much for affection,_ thought Levy.

"We can't go on a job if you're going to sleep all day!" yelled Lucy.

"Yeah... well," he began.

But before he could form his next thought he noticed Lucy's dress. His head cocked to the side and he thought of the coincidence that she would be wearing those colors today.

He drank in the sight of her. Her legs, half hidden by the trailing skirt. Her hips, peeking out from the rich fabric. _Oh, dear god._ The curve of her waist rising up to meet her voluptuous breasts, which always seemed just moments away from leaping out of her clothing. _Please, please, please do!_ Her slender, delicate neck. _Mmm..._ Those huge velvet eyes above full, pouting lips. And that silky blonde hair, her stray locks always floating around her heart-shaped face.

"N...Natsu?" She could feel the spread of heat across her cheeks.

"Oh...umm...we better go find a job." He laughed awkwardly, a nervous habit. _Shit. Shit, shit, shit!  
_

Natsu reprimanded himself internally, promising to never think about Lucy that way EVER again.

He tried to veer the conversation in a different, more comfortable, direction. "What about this one?" He pointed to the first flier he saw which depicted a swarm of bees wreaking havoc on a village.

"Uhh..." Lucy was still recovering.

Natsu had never, in all their time as partners, looked at her that way. Sometimes he made strange faces, sure. But he was usually lost in thought, obviously looking right through her. This was different, he had consumed her with his eyes. And now she was feeling very vulnerable...and slightly overdressed.

_I usually can't even get his attention without some kind of physical violence!_

"How about something **not** involving swarms of bees," suggested Lucy, "Like this one." She pulled down a flier offering 800,000 jewels to whoever can find a group of missing girls. She mentally slapped herself for picking a job with such ominous undertones. _Too late to take my foot out of my mouth..._

She was about to hand Natsu the flier but he was already heading for the door, "Sounds good to me!"

He desperately needed some air. And possibly a cold shower.

"Hey, wait up!" Lucy ran over to the bar to hand the job flier to Mira and rushed out.

She could see Natsu's pink hair just above the horizon. "Heeeey! At least let me get my stuff!" Lucy cupped her hands around her mouth hoping he would hear her before disappearing from view.

Natsu waved his hand in understanding and in a few more minutes she caught up to him at her apartment building.

"Let's wait and go tomorrow," Natsu thought aloud as he gazed up at the gathering clouds, "Besides, I'm starving."

His dark eyes met Lucy's, "Whats for lunch?"

It was so fast that he didn't have time to dodge and Lucy's fist came down on his head with a loud thump.

"I AM NOT YOUR PERSONAL CHEF!"

Her piercing scream roused the suspicion of several neighbors who were soon peeking out of their doors and windows.

She stomped up to her third floor apartment and burst through the door, slamming it shut behind her.

After pacing the floor several times she began to cool down and suddenly felt ashamed at her short temper. The heat pricking her cheeks began to subside and little droplets formed at the corners of her eyes. She hadn't meant to be so harsh, it was just that he seemed to take advantage of her at times.

"Uuurrrgggh!" Lucy was frustrated at her conflicting feelings. _Damn it all!_

Lucy ran to her window and looked down in the street where Natsu sat alone on the front stoop, his head cupped in his hands. It was starting to rain (cold shower?).

"Natsu," she called apologetically, "I've got some noodles, come on up if you want."

He grinned up at her before bolting into the building and bounding loudly up the stairs.

_He's so forgiving, like a loyal dog. _

Lucy was already in the kitchen when he bolted through the door.

She was humming something and Natsu watched her intently as she shuffled pots and pans, twirling around to her sweet song.

Outside, the rain picked up and clouds darkened the sky. But inside was the warm glow of home.

"Hmm..." He pondered. _She lights up the room._


	2. Bewildered

A special thanks to Xenohawk, fylith, and Celtika82 for you're encouraging reviews. Knowing that you guys are reading keeps me writing! I hope you enjoy Ch2 :)

* * *

Chapter 2- When it Matters Most

Something was bothering Lucy as she slept. It was a dull ache in her side, slowly waking her from an uncomfortable sleep. Her heavy eyelids cracked open letting in the early morning light. As her watering eyes slowly adjusted she began to understand her discomfort. She had spent the night on the couch.

As her fuzzy brain followed her into the waking world, she sat up and spotted Natsu who lay tangled in the thick comforter of her bed.

_How come he always gets the bed!?_ Her anger quickly settled, it was just too early for emotional turmoil.

Happy, who must have flown in through the window sometime in the night, was curled up on the pillow beside Natsu. His little blue paws twitched as if he were running in his dreams.

Lucy looked down and noticed that she had been covered with the pink blanket that was stored in her closet, a gesture that brought a pang to her heart. Natsu was rarely, if ever, concerned for her comfort. It brought back memories of her mother who used to tuck her in at night and sing her to sleep, the nostalgia was almost overwhelming. Since she was a small child she had only known the cold comfort of her maids.

She sat on the couch for a long moment, watching the rise and fall of the comforter as it accompanied Natsu's soft breath. He mumbled something incoherent and turned over, facing her.

_He's almost cute when he's sleeping, _she thought. She stood up carefully, trying to make as little noise as possible. Tiptoeing over to the bed, she sat down softly on the edge. Natsu groaned and his brow furrowed in unconscious aggravation. Instinctively, Lucy reached over to brush a stray lock of pink hair from his forehead. Her hand stopped just before contact.

_What the hell and I doing!?_

Startled by her own actions, she shot off the bed, tiptoe-running to the bathroom.

* * *

The girl in the mirror didn't look like Lucy. In fact, she didn't see a girl at all but a young woman burdened with something that she didn't yet understand.

_I just need a long, hot shower..._

Forcing a smile, she recoiled at her eerie reflection. She just didn't feel like herself lately.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and turned the squeaky hot water nob until water sputtered out of the shower head.

* * *

Natsu woke up in Lucy's warm bed and let out a long yawn while he stretched his sleepy limbs. "Morning Happy!" he poked his friend in the side. Happy opened one eye to ask, "It's morning already?"

"Let's get to work!" Natsu sprung from the bed, eager to get moving. Unless asleep, he always seemed to be in motion.

"Five more minutes..." whined Happy.

"Fine, lazybones. But don't come crying to me if you get left behind!" Natsu sauntered down the hallway toward the bathroom.

He slid open the opaque washi door and stepped into the mist. Unaware of the situation at hand, he wandered to the sink and turned the water on full blast.

A sharp shriek alerted him to Lucy's presence. "Ahh! Cold!" She squealed and jumped out of the shower to avoid the icy water.

A heavy silence settled across the foggy room as Lucy stood shivering and naked, her eyes wide as saucers. Natsu stared, incapacitated by the sight before him. He was stupefied, incapable of prying his eyes away and it was Lucy who broke the seemingly eternal silence.

"GET OUT!" She half screamed, half cried while grabbing for a towel to cover her exposed body.

"Shit!" Natsu nearly fell over himself while bolting from the room and was soon in the hallway face to face with Happy.

"What happened?" The little blue exceed rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Umm...nothing. Nothing at all." Natsu tried to laugh it off but Happy was definitely suspicious.

Before Happy could inquire any further, Lucy came stomping down the hallway in her towel. She didn't make eye contact but went straight to her dresser and grabbed some clothes. Her face was flushed but she clung to a thin shred of dignity, holding her chin up as she carried her clothes back to the bathroom.

Happy tried to stifle his giggling but it began to shake his body until it burst from his little mouth, "You...walked in...on Lucy!" He just couldn't contain himself and his giggles turned into obnoxious laughter as he gasped for air.

_Nothing gets past him_, Natsu thought as he gave his blue companion a threatening look.

"Shut up, Happy! It was an accident!"

Natsu paced the floor. He wanted to run away, he wanted to stay..._Oh hell!_ He didn't know what he should do. He had to face Lucy sometime. Besides, they needed to fulfill the job request. The people of Twilight Village were counting on them!

Natsu sat down on the couch and steeled his nerves for the wrath of Lucy. Time seemed to stretch on forever, how long could she stay in the bathroom? His mind flashed images of her lovely figure, droplets of water clinging to her pale skin. He felt something crack and noticed that he had been gripping the arm of the couch, fracturing the wood under his clenched fist.

"Oops." He quickly threw the pink blanket over the couch arm to hide the damage.

Up to now Natsu had only ever thought about fighting, becoming stronger, and protecting his friends. Of course he had occasionally noticed attractive women (he is a man after all) but the thoughts were fleeting at best. A Dragon Slayer needed no such thoughts or feelings. And so, he resolved to wipe the memory from his mind.

* * *

Lucy wiped the sweat from the mirror and stared blankly at her blushing reflection.

_Well that was awkward..._

She took her time dressing in her most modest outfit, a white tee and pink shorts. Her embarrassment was slowly subsiding. She had known Natsu for so long that this was bound to happen sometime, right?

_Besides, he seemed to enjoy the view..._butterflies danced in her stomach.

_Bad Lucy, bad, bad, bad! Ugh, what the hell am I thinking? He's my nakama, that's all. I'm just having crazy thoughts because of the shock. Yeah. That's it. I'm just shaken up is all..._

She took a deep breath to clear her head and focused on arranging her blonde hair into neat twin-tails. _I'm just going to pretend that nothing ever happened. Then we wont have to talk about it or think about it ever again. _After taking a moment to find her composure she stepped out of the safety of the now-locked bathroom.

Lucy tried to sound as normal as possible, "How about I make us some breakfast before we head out?"

Natsu was stunned. Though he recovered quickly, "Sounds good to me."

He was relieved to see that she had no intentions of unleashing her wrath upon him.

Lucy prepared some steamed rice and pickled plums, her pantry was nearly bare, and they ate their meager helpings in awkward silence.

After cleaning up and packing a few essentials, Lucy was ready to leave.

"Okay, let's go."

"Finally! But we're walking the whole way, I ain't getting on that stupid train!" Natsu informed her.

"Natsu! Its a two day journey on foot..." Lucy whined.

He stood a little straighter, crossed his arms, and put on his most resolute face.

"Fine, but were taking the train back!" Lucy couldn't stand for him to have the final say.

* * *

It was a gorgeous day in Magnolia and Lucy felt a little regret that she couldn't stay and pass the time with her friends and guild mates.

_I need the money!_ She reminded herself as she turned to take a last look at her beloved town before they descended to the main road leading east toward Twilight Village.

The hours seemed to pass quickly as they walked along a wide forest path. The air was cool beneath the shade of the trees and a gentle breeze rustled the leaves.

"Ahh, the breeze feels so good!" Lucy threw her arms up and twirled in enjoyment.

Happy joined her and stretched his white wings to glide along the cool air. Natsu watched them both with a wide grin. "Go Happy!"

Lucy giggled at Happy's antics, "Okay, okay! We'd better keep going, the sun is going to set soon."

They walked on for nearly another hour and just as the sun began to set Lucy suggested that they look for a place to camp.

"How about over..."

Natsu tugged at her arm and pulled her to a stop.

"Something smells...strange." He sniffed the air with a puzzled look on his face, "Wait here."

Before Lucy could protest, Natsu was gone. "Natsu!?" She took off after her hasty partner with Happy in tow, pointing out her disregard for Natsu's request to stay put.

"I'm not going to let him go off alone!" Lucy's voice was tinged with concern.

She ran as fast as she could in the dimming light and just as she came around a sharp bend, her foot caught a root and she toppled into the dirt with a loud, "OOF!" She painfully pushed herself up onto her knees and looked up to find two faces staring at her.

"Luce, you okay?" Natsu took her hand and pulled her to her feet just as Happy caught up to them.

"Uh, yeah. Who is this?" She pointed to a little old woman standing in the path. The woman was draped in layers of thin purple fabric that formed a sort of flowing dress with little jingling bells dangling from the hem.

"This is Madam Mooney," He didn't seem to realize that it was a little strange to happen across an old woman wandering the road at nightfall.

"Sorry if I startled you dear," Madam Mooney seemed to sense her confusion, "My home is just through the woods, why don't you all join me for supper?" Her tone was warm and genuine and Lucy sensed no danger in obliging a lonely old woman.

"Thank you so much, we would love to!" Lucy smiled.

"So, how did you two meet?" She asked the old woman.

"It seems you're friend here has a keen nose. I was out picking herbs for my stew and he ran up to me and started smelling my basket." Madam Mooney laughed, it sounded like the tinkling of the little bells on her dress.

"This is dragonbell," Madam Mooney held up a stringy plant with little yellow and red flowers,"It's quite rare and when picked it sends out clouds of spores from it's blossoms. My guess is that the wind carried the scent to you." She placed the strange plant back into her basket.

"Anyhow, it was seconds later we heard you running 'round the bend," Madam Mooney explained. "Are you sure you're alright? You took quite a spill."

"I'm okay, thanks for asking."

They followed Madam Mooney down a narrow path that led through the forest and soon they stepped out into a beautiful clearing. There were wildflowers growing in clumps all around and glowing lanterns were strung up between two wooden huts. Beneath the lanterns was a stone patio surrounding a hot spring.

"Wow, this is beautiful!" Lucy took in the scenery with a sparkle in her eye.

"Aye!" replied Happy.

"Well, I'm going to get back to cooking," said Madam Mooney, "Why don't you put your things in the guest room, you are welcome to stay the night." She pointed to the smaller hut on the right.

"Okay, thanks." Lucy and Happy headed to the guest hut. They didn't notice Madam Mooney as she motioned for Natsu to stay behind.

The old woman leaned over to whisper in his ear, "When it matters most you must open your heart. Only love can save you." And with that she left him standing among the wildflowers, bewildered.


	3. Stay

Hello all! I just got back from vacation and ended up having an unexpected day off so I finished Chapter 3, yay! Things get a little intense in this chapter, especially with Lucy's past. Also some NaLu moments ;) Nothing lemony yet...just trying to create some more tension! Enjoy, and let me know what you think.

*I do not own Fairy Tail*

* * *

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy poked her head outside after she noticed he hadn't followed her into the hut. She soon caught sight of him, still standing by the large patch of wildflowers on the forest path. He was staring at the sky, the night wind whipping through his thick hair.

Lucy started to call to him but his stoic demeanor silenced her. She watched him from the doorway and wondered what was on his mind. Natsu had never been a thinker, much less was he ever quiet.

Natsu caught Lucy's scent on the breeze, _honeysuckles and sunlight. _He closed his eyes for a brief moment to savor the seraphic perfume. And when he opened his eyes he saw her head poking out from the little hut.

Lucy smiled warmly at him, "Just wondering where you were."

"Still here."

"Something on your mind?" Lucy asked as she stepped outside.

"Nah. Just watching the stars." Natsu shrugged.

"Care if I join you?" Lucy asked but she was already walking over to him.

"Alright." Natsu sat down in the plush carpet of wildflowers and a plume of little white butterflies danced around him.

Lucy plopped down beside Natsu and she fell back into the flowers, breathing in their sweet scent.

They sat in silence for quite awhile, star-gazing and enjoying the cool night air. Lucy peeked over at Natsu, who was sitting cross-legged with his elbows on the ground behind him for support. His face was turned up to the indigo sky. Lucy admired the defined silhouette, his wiry frame a deception of his immense strength.

_He's never this quiet...something must be bothering him. _Lucy frowned at the though.

As if he could hear her thoughts, Natsu looked down at her. "What?"

"N...nothing!" Lucy quickly turned her head away to hide her blushing cheeks. Things were different between them and she wasn't sure if it was good or bad. She was searching for something to say, desperately wanting to break the awkward silence. _Where was Happy when you need him?_

Not a moment too soon, Madam Mooney called from her hut to announce that supper was ready.

"Happy?" Natsu called to his friend, "Did you hear that? Food!"

Happy's head popped up from the hot spring.

"What!? You've been in the spring this whole time?" Lucy's was irritated, he'd been there the whole time probably listening in amusement.

Happy stuck his tongue out at her and shook off the water before walking over to Madam Mooney's hut.

* * *

They all enjoyed hearty helpings of flavorful stew while learning a bit more about Madam Mooney.

"I moved all over Earthland in my younger years as a traveling fortune-teller," She motioned toward her collection of crystal balls and tarot cards, "But my age caught up to me and I settled here."

"Neat! Can you tell me my fortune?" Lucy asked as she helped clear the table.

"Come sit over here," the Madam beckoned, "and hold out your hands."

The old woman's hands felt rough and brittle against Lucy's taut young skin. Madam Mooney closed her eyes and a bluish light began to glow from her forehead. She seemed to be in a trance and when her wrinkled eyes opened they looked far beyond Lucy.

"I see...pain. Terrible pain and loss. There is a man," her voice grew deeper, "an evil man...his name...Tyreus."

Lucy's heart was pounding and tears began to pour from the well of her dark eyes. "NO!" She knocked her chair over as she fled from the hut. Lucy felt her chest constricting and she gasped for air as she ran into the forest. Fear and shock had taken control and her stomach tightened as a wave of nausea washed over her. Lucy doubled over and the tremor of sickness brought her to her knees.

"Lucy!" Natsu called after as he raced out into the darkness. He paused to take a deep breath, her sweet smell filled his lungs and he followed the trail. It wasn't long before he found Lucy crumpled on the ground. She was dry-heaving over a puddle of vomit, tears dripping from her chin.

"Go away!" She whimpered between heaving sobs, "I don't want you to see me like this."

"Shit, Lucy..." Natsu put his hand on her shoulder, "I ain't leaving you here." His wide eyes revealed the impact of Lucy's convulsive state.

Still shaking, Lucy straightened herself and Natsu gently pulled her up off the ground, afraid that she could shatter at his touch. He pulled her arm over his shoulders to take the weight off of her weak knees.

They walked back to the little hut and Natsu lowered Lucy onto the bed in the corner.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Happy's wavering voice was full of concern.

"We should leave her alone for awhile," Natsu gestured to the exceed to follow him outside.

* * *

Lucy considered the fortune-tellers warning, the nightmare of her past had come back in a rush of terror.

She had left her previous life behind and never thought she would hear the name Tyreus again. He had been her first and only love interest, the landscapers apprentice at her families estate. A young man of 19 when Lucy was barely 15, they had spent time together wandering the gardens of the Heartfilia Mansion. She was captivated by his handsome looks and forward demeanor. A so-called "blue-eyed devil" with a shock of pitch black hair, he was tall and heavily muscled with a face to rival the statues the ancient gods.

Lucy had naively looked up to him and after several months of casual interest, their relationship began to take a more serious turn. Lucy didn't know that she wasn't ready until it was too late. Tyreus became aggressive in his attempts for her affection and when she firmly turned him down he began to harass her whenever he could find her alone. Pinning her up against walls, groping her, and forcing his mouth onto hers. Her fear of him grew with each passing day and she was filled with dread just walking through her own home.

Lucy's was too ashamed to tell her father and the humiliating behavior went on for months. One day, when Lucy's father was off on business, Tyreus locked her in one of the bathrooms. He had forced himself on her violently. Lucy was left beaten and violated on the bathroom floor. Hours later, one of the maids found her balled up in the floor in her shredded clothing. Lucy was lost in a flux of ruin and rage.

When her father, Jude Heartfilia, returned and learned of Lucy's abuse he went into a furious rampage. He tore the town apart searching for the boy who had raped his only daughter. However, Tyreus was long gone. So, Jude sent word across Fiore in hopes of catching Tyreus but the years went by and no word ever came of his capture.

Lucy lived in fear for the better part of a year, the vicious memories haunted her day and night. She would wake from nightmares sobbing and soaked in sweat, the visions of her savage attacker forever etched in her mind. It took time but eventually Lucy had healed, or so she thought. Being confronted by his awful name again said otherwise.

Did Madam Mooney have a vision of her past or was Lucy destined to encounter Tyreus again?

After the initial shock wore off and Lucy's nerves settled, burning anger began to overwhelm her chilling fear. Fairy Tail had given her strength, confidence, and pride. She gritted her teeth beneath the tears. She wanted to pay Tyreus back for what he had done and she thought that maybe now she was strong enough. Lucy was still shaking, she was still afraid, but there was strength in her anger.

* * *

Natsu was leaned up against the outer wall of the hut, his fists clenched against the fire rising within him. Whoever this Tyreus is, he would pay for making Lucy cry. He would pay a hundred fold. Lucy was becoming something more than just a partner to Natsu. Somehow he could feel her pain and it was crushing him.

Lucy dragged herself off the bed and tried to put on a brave face. She was embarrassed that her partner had seen her in such a state and she was still terribly ashamed of her past.

Lucy pulled back the drape that served as the door and stepped out, inhaling the fresh air. She was still a little wobbly so she walked over and sat at the edge of the hot spring, dipping her feet into the steamy water. She heard Natsu step closer. He didn't speak, only sat beside her. Her stalwart protector.

As they sat in silence, Lucy reached over and took his hand. Natsu is the one person in all of Earthland, in all the universe, that she believed in without fail. She felt so safe with him at her side that her exhausted body began to sag as she fought against sleep.

Natsu caught Lucy before she fell forward into the spring. She had fallen asleep beside him. He lifted her as gently as he could and carried her in to the bed. Lucy stirred as he laid her down, covering her with a blanket. As he turned to get the bedroll that was tied to his pack, Lucy grabbed his arm. Startled, Natsu turned to face her.

"Stay," she whispered, her voice raw.

"I'm just going right over there," he pointed to the far side of the hut.

"No, it's too far," the concern in her eyes tore at his heart, "please stay here." Lucy inched backwards toward the wall, making room for Natsu to lay beside her.

He hesitated, but the pull of Lucy's pleading eyes was too much for him and he laid down on his back beside her. Uncomfortably, Natsu tried to keep a space between them on the small one-person bed. But Lucy was soon snuggled against him with her head on his chest, one arm draped across him. Natsu carefully slid his right arm free and wrapped it around Lucy, pulling her a little closer. He was uneasy about this sudden closeness and though weary of the complications arising in their relationship, Natsu couldn't deny his desire to be intimate with Lucy. He closed his eyes and breathed deep, trying to steady his faltering nerves. His outward appearance remained calm, concealing his inner turmoil.

Lucy listened to the slow rhythm of his heart, the gentle movement of his breath reminded her of the ocean. Like waves rolling back and forth from a sandy shore, steadfast and true. Lucy wasn't sure what Natsu was to her anymore. In this moment he felt like more than her friend but she was too raw to think about it now. She was simply grateful for his comfort tonight.

Cradled against her favorite Dragon Slayer, Lucy was able to drift off to sleep again. She felt like the safest person in Earthland. While Natsu, however, felt like he was coming undone. He had never felt so powerless. This was a strange kind of weakness, one that he couldn't understand. He just wanted things to go back to normal, he thought. Yet, as his heart overruled his mind, he unsteadily stroked Lucy's smooth hair, resting his head on hers. This was all new to the Salamander and he felt his hands tremble as he brushed a strand of blonde hair from Lucy's cheek.

It was a long night for Natsu as he lay still, holding Lucy, keeping her nightmares at bay. She occasionally moaned in her uneasy sleep, clutching him tightly as if he was her anchor to the world. Natsu eventually fell into a heavy sleep just before dawn and he had restless dreams about Lucy. She was falling away, his arms reaching out unable to catch her.

* * *

The morning light peeked in through the small window of the hut and a beam of light woke Lucy as it filtered through her eyelids. She was burning up and when she tried to push the blanket off something prevented her from completing the motion. Lucy lifted her head to find the source of her impediment and taking in the situation she guessed why she was overheated. Natsu lay beside her still holding her close to his igneous presence.

Lucy was more than a little embarrassed when she recalled the events of the night before. Still pressed against Natsu, his arm encircling her narrow shoulders, she tried to sit up without disturbing him. She gently slid his arm from around her and laid it over his stomach. Natsu called her name in distress and Lucy thought she had awoken him. She looked up at his pained face to see that he was only dreaming. Crawling over his sleeping body, Lucy crept to the door and pushed through the felt drape.

The morning air was crisp and the grass beneath her bare feet was cool and dewy. Lucy shivered at the contrast from hot bed to cold air. She darted toward the stone patio and looked longingly at the steam rising from the hot spring. She glanced around and saw no sign that the old fortune-teller was up and about. Lucy had hoped to get more information from her about the grim "fortune" from last night. She shrugged her shoulders, _Since everyone else is sleeping, I might as well have a bath, _Lucy reasoned to herself.

Thankful that she had remembered her swimsuit, Lucy quietly changed behind a screen in the hut. She tiptoed toward the exit trying not to wake Happy who was curled up on a floor cushion by the door. She made it silently to the patio and lowered herself into the spring, letting her cold feet adjust to the hot temperature. Once the tingling in her toes went away, Lucy sank to her chin in the water and sighed with relief. Her muscles were tired and sore and she closed her eyes in pleasure as the hot water soothed her careworn body.

Natsu awoke with a start. The weight and warmth of Lucy was gone and he panicked, thinking the worst. He sprang from the small bed and rushed outside calling her name in a frantic voice. The panic was over as soon as it began when he saw her turn in surprise from the hot spring in front of the hut.

"What is it?" She looked concerned.

"Oh, nothing. I just..." Natsu stumbled over the words as he realized his overreaction, "I thought you might be in trouble."

Lucy smiled at him, "I'm okay, but thanks for checking on me."

A vengeful shadow darkened Natsu's face, "Listen, about last night," Lucy felt her heart flutter as she thought about Natsu holding her in her vulnerable state, "I don't know who Tyreus is or what he did to you. But if we do run into that guy, I'm going to make him pay."

Lucy could tell he was barely containing his fiery anger. She climbed out of the spring and walked over to Natsu, steam swirling from her dripping body. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him in a watery hug, "I know you will."

He didn't care that she was soaking his clothes and in reply he pulled her close. Natsu felt the anger die away and he stepped back to look in Lucy's eyes.

"Will you tell me about him?" Natsu beckoned her to come back inside.

Lucy took a deep breath, unsure if she could overcome the shame of recounting her soiled past. She found a towel and dried off before stepping behind the screen to change into her clothes. While she was pulling on her clean, dry dress she began to relay her sad story.

Natsu sat on the bed and listened, watching her silhouette through the rice paper. It was hard for him to focus at first, the outline of her figure was captivating him from behind the screen. But as she stepped out from the partition her face was all too serious and he listened with intensity and a growing rage as she told her story through a swell of fresh tears.

Natsu sat motionless, his breath becoming shallow and ragged in his tight chest. A single tear rolled down his pained face, "Lucy," his voice cracked as he tried to hold back a flood of emotions, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you." He brought his hands to his face, agonized by his frustration. Natsu couldn't stand to see his friends in pain.

Lucy stood in amazement. She had never seen Natsu so shaken before. His lighthearted manner had vanished and it scared her to see him like this.

"It isn't your fault," she tried to console him, "I didn't even know you back then."

Natsu summoned his strength and he stood up, "I'm going to get this guy. You go back to the guild."

"Wait a minute!" Lucy responded fiercely, "We have a job to do, you know! I walked all this way and I am NOT going to turn around and walk back just because you want to go beat someone up!"

All of a sudden things were starting to feel normal again.

* * *

Happy woke to Natsu and Lucy's rather loud argument and he stood up to stretch, "What's going on?"

Lucy was the first to respond, "We're leaving for Twilight Village," she turned to look sternly at Natsu, "and that's final!"

They all gathered their belongings and stepped outside to look for Madam Mooney. She was nowhere to be found and after they had all searched her hut, Lucy decided to leave her a note.

_Thank you for the delicious meal and warm shelter._

_I'm sorry we didn't have a chance to thank you in person,_

_but we're in a hurry! -Lucy H._

"Meeting her in the woods last night was weird enough, but now she has just vanished." Lucy thought aloud.

"Maybe she was a ghost!" Happy was thrilled by the idea and he flew ahead as if frightened that the fortune-teller might suddenly appear.

Natsu and Lucy stood by the wildflowers and looked back at the little huts.

"Thanks Natsu," Lucy reached out for his hand and Natsu looked at her questioningly, "for everything."

He took her hand and they looked in each others eyes for a long moment, each finding something in the other. Something that neither could yet accept. It was respect and hope. It was courage, awe, fear, and desire.

And as they turned to leave by the forest path, their fingers still interlaced, deep down they knew...

It was love.


	4. Tipsy

**Hi all! This chapter was difficult for me and since it took me so long to update, I didn't edit as thoroughly as I should have. So if you have any questions or suggestions about the story please let me know! I appologize for the wait...I got a little stuck and also recently got addicted to Battlestar Galactica! But anywho, I am back in writing mode and things are beginning to build more quickly between Natsu and Lucy ;)**

**I hope you enjoy, love you all! -Sarey**

***I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters***

* * *

**Ch 4- Tipsy**

The final day of the journey to Twilight Village was nearly over and Lucy groaned as she looked up at the last hill.

_It's practically a mountain..._she thought to herself, summoning the reserves of her strength.

She gathered Happy up into her arms when she noticed him trudging slowly behind her. Natsu was already halfway up the steep mound. Like a child he seemed to have an endless supply of energy.

Lucy started up the hill with a sigh and followed her tireless partner, finally cresting the ridge.

The view was spectacular. They could see the village in its entirety, crowds of stone and wood buildings curved around a large glittering lake. Lush gardens seemed to spill out from every corner. Boats bobbed up and down, tethered to their docks for the evening.

"It's gorgeous!" Lucy's eyes were sparkling as she took in the lovely sight.

Natsu caught the scent of food cooking as smoke curled up in thin wisps from the stone chimneys. "I'm starving!"

Before Lucy could comment on the fact that Natsu is always starving, he was already running down the winding road that led to the village entrance.

"Hey! Wait!" Lucy called after him, following with Happy in tow.

* * *

Lucy was out of breath when she caught up and, still irritated at having to chase after her partner, she hadn't noticed that they were already inside the walls of Twilight. She looked around, taking in the sights and sounds.

It was more like a tiny city, throngs of people were bustling through the busy shop-filled streets. Lucy noticed the wide variety of people from quaint farm folk to elaborately dressed nobles and wondered what brought them all to such an out-of-the-way village. She guessed that it must be the variety of shops that lined the main street. She read colorful signs advertising different foods, magic lacrimas, clothing, blacksmiths, jewelers, fireworks, and everything imaginable. Lucy realized that the buildings were larger than they appeared at a distance, most were two or three stories high, providing for the vast amount of shops in the small village.

Lucy stood on her toes to peer over the fast moving crowd until she spotted Natsu's shock of pink hair bobbing towards the local inn. She picked Happy up so that he wouldn't get trampled and pushed her way into the sea of people. It was like trying to walk upstream in a strong current and they slowly made their way to the inn. The sign hanging above the door was made of heavy black wood and carved into it in silver was "Midnight Inn" along with a crescent moon and stars.

Lucy pulled the stiff door open and stepped into a breezy lobby where large ceiling fans stirred the air. She found Natsu at the front desk having a heated debate with the clerk. Jerking his scarf she pulled him back and he choked on his aggressive words.

"Whats the problem?" Lucy asked the clerk sweetly while shooting a threatening glance at her partner.

"This..." the scrawny clerk searched for the right word, "Ruffian seems to think he can barge in here demanding food and board without any reservations." He stiffly straightened up as if to drive the point home, "We are an exemplary establishment and uphold the highest in quality service, our business has been a cornerstone of this village for over a hundred years!"

"Why you snobby bastard!" Natsu was cut off by a fist to the head this time and Lucy's fierce look sent him sulking to the sofa in the waiting area.

"We are here to investigate some disappearances in the village, I'm sure you can find room for us until we have found the missing girls." Lucy was laying the honey on thick, batting her eyelashes and leaning forward so that her breasts were pushed up by the counter top.

The starchy clerk was stumbling over his next words, "Umm well, since you are here to do our community a service I suppose I can find a room for you. But you'd better keep your friend there," he pointed an accusing finger at Natsu, "On a leash!"

"Thanks, we'll be no trouble! I promise!" Lucy put on her best smile and the clerk got her signature before giving her a large silver key adorned with the number 307.

"Come on guys." Lucy dangled the key in front of Natsu and Happy with a self-satisfied grin.

They climbed the stairs to the third floor and made their way to 307. The key fit smoothly in the lock and it turned with a satisfactory click. Lucy pushed the heavy wooden door open to reveal a small room decorated with a starry theme. The walls were painted a navy blue with silver stars and white wisps of cloud. On the rear wall a crescent moon was painted to the right above the silver draped window. There were twin beds fashioned from the same dark wood as the sign on either side of the large arched window. The beds were covered in star scattered indigo quilts that seemed to sparkle in the late evening light that trickled through the window panes.

Natsu ran, flipped, and landed on the right side bed with a thump, "I call this side!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at his juvenile behavior as she tried to hide her amusement, "Fine, but I get the first bath."

The bathroom was just through a doorway on the right side of the room and Lucy poked her head in to note a large tiled room with a sunset theme. The walls faded from a deep purple to a soft rosy pink ending in a warm orange. A huge black claw-foot tub loomed against the wall with a plush eggplant colored bath mat beside it. Lucy was reluctant to leave the luxurious bathroom behind but she knew that they had business to attend to first.

"Let's go find the mayor," she turned back toward the bedroom to see Natsu and Happy stretched out on the small bed.

Natsu was staring at the star speckled ceiling and he propped his head up to argue with Lucy, "Can't we eat first?"

She glared at him in silence and he sat up deciding that it would be better to comply, Lucy's wrath was becoming more terrifying to him than Erza's.

* * *

After locking up the room they all made their way out into the busy street and Lucy pulled the directions to the Mayors office from her skirt pocket. They waded into the crowd and headed north up the main street toward a large stone building at the base of a tall clock tower.

Natsu resisted the urge to follow his nose into a nearby pub where the scent of smoked meat wafted out into the evening air. He brought his attention back to following Lucy and realized that he had already lost her in the thick crowd.

"Damn, wheres Lucy?" He turned to ask his blue companion but Happy was nowhere to be found. "What the hell! They both just ran off and left me?" Natsu grumbled to himself.

He closed his eyes and searched the air for Lucy's scent. It was faint but he would know her smell anywhere..._honeysuckles and warm sunlight..._it was intoxicating but he didn't want to think about that right now.

Natsu pushed his way through the throngs of people and was closing in on the sweet perfume when he caught sight of Happy soaring just above a bobbing blonde head. Irritated that he was left behind in the first place he ran up behind them and exclaimed his malcontent, "Thanks a lot for leaving me back there! Some friends you are."

"Oh sorry Natsu," Happy frowned.

"Hurry up we're almost there!" Lucy huffed. She could hear him mumbling something to himself and she couldn't help but smile at his aggravation. Something about getting under his skin thrilled her.

The door to the Mayors office was closed when they arrived and Natsu pounded it with his fist, not able to accept that they were too late to enter. Lucy was worried that Natsu's forthright manner would give the Mayor a bad first impression and she grabbed his arm to keep him from beating the door down. At that moment the door nob turned and a short bald man appeared in the crack that opened. He looked startled to see them and Lucy jumped in before Natsu could scare the poor man any further.

"Hello, my name is Lucy. We're from Fairytail and we have come to look into the recent disappearances in town." Lucy put on her friendly smile in hopes it would get them in the door.

Sure enough her charms worked and the man stepped back to open the door wide enough to let them through.

"Please do come in. I am Yūgure Kyou, Mayor of Twilight Village," he introduced himself formally and gestured to a large leather sofa where they could sit.

Natsu plopped down and Lucy shot him an irritated glance as she gracefully lowered herself onto the couch, hoping to stay in the Mayors good graces. Happy climbed up beside Lucy and he awkwardly slid towards her, the depression in the couch having a gravitational effect. The three of them were a comical sight.

Mayor Yūgure proceeded to explain the situation of the missing girls, "Twelve girls ages 16-23 have gone missing in the past month. Most of them were on their way home from work or school and never showed up. We have exhausted our search of the surrounding areas and it has recently come to our attention that perhaps they are being hidden by a magic barrier. This is precisely why we need you."

He seemed to be a nice man, obviously concerned for the well being of the young girls. Lucy assured him of their seriousness in the matter, "We will start our search tomorrow morning and focus on finding any magic energy in the area. Are there any caves or abandoned buildings nearby?"

"Our forests are full of caves but most of them are too small for a group that large. However, there is a large system of caverns just north of here, it would be a good place to start." The Mayor suggested.

Natsu butted in, "Do the missing girls have anything in common?"

"Actually," The mayor hesitated and turned his gaze on Lucy, "They all look quite similar to you. To be honest, I was a little startled when I saw you at the door."

Lucy's stomach turned and she thought about Madam Mooney's warning the night before. _No, it can't be..._

She needed some fresh air.

"Thank you Mayor Yūgure, we will keep you updated on our progress," she rose from the leather sofa and picked Happy up from his awkward position, absently petting his his little blue head.

After they said their goodbyes and left, Happy gave Lucy an irritated look, "I'm not Plue!"

"Oh, sorry Happy!" Lucy sat him down but seemed to still be lost in thought as they made their way back down the main street.

* * *

Natsu's stomach was imploding from hunger and he couldn't contain himself anymore as they walked past the busy pub, "Let's eat, I'm going to waste away out here!"

"Oh right." Lucy realized that she had been deep in thought and shook herself free of her internalization.

Natsu led the way to a small table in the corner by the entrance. Lucy took in the atmosphere as she sat down in the thick oak chair. The lighting was dim, lanterns adorned each table top and cast wavering shadows about the room. By this time the pub was slowing down and most of the patrons now sat at the bar in the back of the wide room, their voices rising and falling in conversation.

A young man walked over to their table with a pad and pen ready to take their orders. Natsu ordered just about everything on the menu and Happy of course ordered a generous helping of fish.

"And you miss?" The waiter politely looked to Lucy.

She was still uneasy from the meeting with Mayor Yūgure and her stomach was doing somersaults inside her, "I'll just have a bowl of soup," The waiter scribbled onto his pad, "And a mug of honey mead!" She nearly shouted it at him, deciding at the last second that she needed something for her nerves.

Natsu shot her a look of surprise, Lucy rarely drank, "Ooh! I want one too!"

The waiter nodded and took his pad to the kitchen to place their orders.

"Aww, what about me?" Happy frowned.

"You're too young, little buddy," Natsu patted the exceeds head.

"I'm not that much younger than you!" Happy argued.

"Fine, you can have some of mine. But I'm not gonna carry you if you get too drunk!" Natsu interjected.

"You're the one who usually has to be carried," Lucy pointed a finger at her pink haired companion.

"Oh, we'll see about that, lightweight!" A tone of challenge in his voice.

The food came and went, as did the plentiful mugs of mead and Lucy felt her anxiety fade away. She was having the best time in weeks and their laughter spilled across the room as they talked about everything and nothing at all. Lucy realized that she had never really spent time like this with just Natsu and Happy. They were usually with the entire guild.

Natsu noticed the flush in Lucy's cheeks, _She's getting pretty tipsy_. He didn't want her to get sick and for once he was the voice of reason, "Let's head back to the inn, I'm tired." He stretched his muscled arms over his head and yawned.

"Okay," Lucy giggled for no reason at all, staring at him with a strange look of curiosity.

Happy was already asleep on the table and Lucy picked him up, cradling him gently against her chest. Natsu felt a stab of jealousy, wishing he was the one pressed against Lucy. He immediately scorned himself for the thought and realized that he was more than a little intoxicated himself.

Lucy nearly toppled over when she saw the bill and she began to argue with the waiter. "This is insane! I don't have this kind of money!" She started to argue again but decided on a different plan of action.

Lucy leaned toward the waiter whispering drunkenly, "I'm sure we can work something out, handsome. Besides we are working a special job for the mayor." She winked.

Natsu's temper was flaring as he watched Lucy flirt with their gangly waiter. He grabbed her arm and jerked her toward the door. "Put it on the tab!" He shouted at the terrified staff, his inner dragon showing.

"Well that worked..." Lucy was a little hurt but too inebriated to care.

* * *

The streets were nearly empty now and they passed the occasional straggler, nodding in understanding as they too followed the sobering path home.

"Let's go down to the lake!" Lucy eagerly suggested.

"What about Happy?" Natsu gestured to his sleeping friend.

"I'll go put him in bed, we're almost to the inn. It will only take me a second." Lucy was doing her best to convince Natsu in her drunken state.

"Wait here," she whispered in an overly serious tone as they approached the inn.

Natsu didn't need much convincing as he too was in a state of inebriation and he simply nodded and sat on the steps leading to the main entrance.

Natsu watched the stars while he waited. He counted three falling stars and for some reason it gave him a feeling of apprehension. It gave him the feeling that something was going to happen to Lucy and he thought about the strange message from the fortune-teller..._Only love can save you._

Lucy's laughter carried out into the night air and shook Natsu from his solemn thoughts. He couldn't help but laugh with her as she stumbled down the stairs whispering loudly, "Okay let's go!"

Lucy leaned against Natsu for support and she burst out laughing again, "I don't know how to get to the lake!"

Natsu, having the metabolism of a Dragon Slayer, was beginning to sober up and he followed his nose to the earthy, clean scent of the lake water. Lucy clung to his arm as they walked through narrow alleyways, twisting and turning through the sleeping village.

They descended a small hill that led out onto the lake shore where the round moon reflected brilliantly off the still water. It illuminated the shore in a soft bluish light and as Lucy walked unsteadily to the waters edge, Natsu watched as the light danced through her hair sending silver sparks through her blonde tresses. He followed her to the water and reached out, pulling the ribbons from her twin-tails. Her hair spilled over her shoulders and down her back in gleaming ripples and she looked up at him, confusion in her dark eyes.

"What are you doing?"

_I don't know..._he thought.

"I just...well...I mean...you're hair is pretty," he answered awkwardly.

Lucy grinned, warmth spreading across her cheeks, "Oh, thanks. Yours too!" She ruffled his thick pink hair playfully.

"Lucy!" Natsu shoved her and she teetered for a moment before falling into the shallow water with a splash.

Shock registered on Lucy's face as she hit the cold water and it was followed by bubbling laughter.

Natsu rushed to pull her from the water but Lucy grabbed his arm a yanked him in after her. They both struggled and sputtered in the cold water and Lucy pushed him down again as she made for dry land, "That's what you get, Mr. Dragon Slayer!"

Natsu chased after Lucy and tackled her onto the sandy shore where they lay soaking wet and laughing. Lucy shivered in the night air as their laughter died away and she sat up wrapping her arms tight around her chest. "Now, I'm cold."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to push you in. It was funny though." Natsu smiled at her apologetically.

"Yeah, it was." Lucy leaned over to lay her head on his shoulder.

Natsu sat so still she wondered if he was still breathing. They sat for several tense minutes, listening to the crickets and the soft breeze. Finally, Natsu took a deep breath and slowly put his arm around Lucy's shoulders. She didn't realize how much she had wanted this until now and she scooted closer, pressing against him. Natsu pulled her even closer and he laid his head against Lucy's shimmering wet hair.

"Natsu?" Lucy's voice was barely a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared," she choked back tears.

"I wont let anything happen to you." Natsu reassured her.

"I trust you." Lucy found his hand and squeezed it gently.

Natsu leaned back and looked down into her thoughtful eyes as she continued, "It's just that I have a terrible feeling about this job. If anything were to happen to you because of me..." The hot tears streamed out, strangling her words and her gaze fell to the sand as she tried to hide her shame.

"Lucy, look at me," Natsu slid his hand under her chin, turning her face to meet his, "This isn't your fault, we don't even know if that asshole is involved!" He had to stifle his rising anger.

Natsu wiped the tears from Lucy's face as she nodded agreement but he could tell that she wasn't convinced. It was crushing him to see her cry like this and he was desperate to make her feel better. He wanted to take care of her always. This realization dawned on him and he knew that he loved her. More than a partner. More than a friend.

Lucy saw the change in his ebony eyes. It was a look she had never seen there before. It frightened and excited her. She knew in that moment that it was what she wanted. If only he would tell her.

* * *

The moment was lost when a shrill cry pierced the air. Lucy felt a cold chill rush down to her toes.

"Do you think it's another kidnapping?" She turned her big brown eyes to Natsu.

He was standing straight and still listening for any signs of struggle. "Get back to the inn."

The seriousness in his tone had her worried, "I'm not leaving you!"

Natsu was already running off toward the source of the scream and Lucy followed after him, still lightheaded from the mead.

She was several paces behind as they zigzagged through the alleyways. Lucy nearly collided into Natsu when he came to a sudden halt.

"It sounded like it came from over here," He pointed to a clearing behind a small stone house not far from their inn.

There were already several people outside inspecting the area. An older woman was crying hysterically and Lucy felt a pang in her heart as she realized that she must be the abducted girls mother.

"Excuse me," she interrupted gently, "we heard a scream, what happened?"

A tall young man who was obviously a member of the village patrol was the first to respond, "Their daughter was on her way home from work, the parents heard her scream and ran outside but she was already gone."

"I see. I'm Lucy by the way, my partner and I are from Fairy Tail. We're here to investigate the disappearances."

"Aldren," The man stuck out his hand in introduction, "We need all the help we can get."

They all talked into the night while Natsu was on the ground sniffing out any smells that could help him track the attacker and the girl.

"Natsu," Lucy sighed, tired from the whole ordeal, "We better go get some sleep."

"Yeah," he stood up, "There isn't much more we can do here, someone is obviously using magic to cover their tracks. I couldn't smell a damn thing."

* * *

Natsu led the way back to the inn and Lucy somberly followed close behind. They plodded up the stairs to their third floor room and Natsu flopped down on his bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Lucy was too tired for a bath so she took a quick shower and threw on a t-shirt and sleep shorts. She turned the lights out and laid down pulling the starry quilt up to her chin. Happy was curled up on her pillow, purring in his sleep. Lucy tossed and turned her mind refusing to give her rest. She couldn't stop thinking about the disturbing fortune from the previous night. She closed her eyes tightly, determined to fall asleep when suddenly Tyreus' face appeared behind her puffy lids.

Lucy shot up gasping and looked around the room to make sure he wasn't lurking in the shadows.

She shakily climbed out of bed and peeked out of the third-story window. _Now how am I supposed to get any sleep?_ She thought to herself. Lucy watched the lanterns going out one-by-one along the main street and she closed the curtain against the desolate scenery. Still shaky, she stepped toward the one thing that could give her peace. Lucy softly lowered herself onto Natsu's bed hoping not to wake him.

He was sleeping soundly on top of the quilt and she shimmied her way under the covers curling up into a ball near the edge of the small bed. Lucy was finally drifting off when she felt Natsu stirring beside her.

"Lucy?" He was running his hands along her back through the quilt.

She rolled over to face him, "Sorry, I couldn't sleep. I'll get back in my bed." She pushed back the covers to get up but Natsu grabbed her arm.

"Stay there," he whispered.

She felt him stand up and peel back the quilt before sliding in next to her. "I'm here." He murmured softly, his warm breath caressing her face.

"Natsu..." Her voice was shaky, "What are we doing?"

"Sleeping." He grinned at her and she could just make out his expression in the dark room.

Lucy sighed sarcastically, "Oh, right." She shut her eyes and rolled over, pretending to be asleep.

Natsu surprised Lucy, scooping her into his arms and pulling her close, "I'm not going anywhere so get some rest."

He could smell Lucy's fear and he wanted to take it away, if only for a little while. She seemed to guess what he was thinking and she rolled toward him to bury her face against his neck. Her arms were folded between them, hands pressed against Natsu's lithe chest. He felt her small hand slide up his neck to rest on his flushed cheek, wondering briefly if she could feel the heat there. Lucy rolled her head back to look at him before pressing her forehead against his, "You're kind of amazing. I hope you know that."

"Yeah, well, don't build me up too much..." Natsu could taste her breath in the space between them and it was almost more than he could take. He took a shallow breath and tucked Lucy's head against his chest,"Now go to sleep."

Natsu lay awake for awhile wondering how many more nights of this he could take. He felt Lucy twitch in her sleep and he tightened his grip on her, afraid that he could somehow lose her to a bad dream. Something was wrong about this job but Natsu couldn't quite place it. As he drifted off he remembered something important but sleep was taking him fast and he couldn't hold on to the thought. _I'll think of it tomorrow..._

* * *

**A/N: I specifically chose the mayors name to have significance to the village. Yūgure means twilight and Kyou is a masculine name that often ****means ****village.**


	5. Live

Chapter 5 is finally here! I didn't spend much time editing because I wanted to post asap since it's been awhile...Thanks again Xenohawk for your awesome reviews! Love you all-sarey

*I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters*

A/N- Natsu means "summer" or "born in summer"...you will see this later ;)

* * *

Ch 5- Live

The morning sun brought Twilight Village back to life and the sounds of the busy market streets filtered in through the window of room 307. The silver drapes fluttered in the cool breeze and cast dancing shadows around the small room.

Natsu woke with a startling gasp, "The Mayor!" He recalled the important detail that had slipped his mind last night and then noticed that something else was wrong.

Shaking his small friend awake, Natsu pelted him with questions, "Where is Lucy? Did you see her leave? Did she tell you where she was going!?"

Happy felt like his head might wobble off, "What? No. I don't know!" Natsu stopped shaking him and Happy tried to make sense of the situation, "What's going on?"

"Lucy's gone! The Mayor is involved! And it smells like someone else was in here last night!" Natsu paced the room in an attempt to burn off some of the adrenaline that was coursing through him.

"What do you mean, the Mayor is involved?" Happy asked cautiously, pressing his paws outward in an attempt to subdue his panicking partner.

Natsu squinted his eyes in concentration (thinking is not one of his strong suits) and tried to organize the images in his mind into a cohesive thought. He could see Mayor Yügure in his minds eye, he could smell the leather furniture in the office, but behind that was another faint sensation. It was a slight pressure pulsating from somewhere deeper in the office, a closet perhaps. No, it was coming from the desk drawer. Natsu remembered it distracting him like a bug buzzing in his ear. He must have forgotten about it after learning that the kidnapped girls all look like Lucy. _Damn, I'm an idiot..._

"Yesterday when we talked with the Mayor, I sensed some sort of spell or lacrima putting off magic energy. I got distracted before I realized what it was but I think that somehow Mayor Yügure is involved in the kidnappings," Natsu was ashamed, "I think they took Lucy while we were sleeping." He thought about his promise to protect her while she slept, _She's going to kick my ass..._

Happy looked at him with wide eyes, "What if the guards are in on it too?"

"Shit."

* * *

Happy was flying as fast as he could, concentrating hard on the small map that Natsu had swiped from a storefront not even an hour ago. His partner made sure that he had some fish for the lone journey and a small canteen of water. Happy smiled at the thought of his brave companion, _I won't let you down Natsu..._

* * *

The Salamander ran down the main street of Twilight village, pushing through the flood of people as he approached the central building below the clock tower. He pushed through the main door nearly twisting it off its hinges and approached the office labeled " Yügure Kyou: Town Mayor". He didn't bother knocking. Instead he blasted the door inward and splinters rained down on the small man shrinking behind his large desk.

Natsu flipped the desk backward and it came down with a loud crack. He proceeded to rip the drawers out one-by-one until he found what he was looking for. It was a small lacrima engraved with a cloaking spell. Natsu held it up and watched as his flames blackened the sides of the crystal. He felt the surge of fire travel down his arm while a crooked smile spread across his face. He felt the lacrima shatter in his fist. He turned toward the Mayor who shrank back even further under the Dragon Slayers fierce gaze. Natsu could sense his fear but above that he caught a scent, the same foul smell that still lingered in room 307.

"Where is Lucy?" He grabbed Yügure's collar and lifted the trembling man off the ground, "I ain't askin' twice."

"Wait, please don't hurt me," he whimpered, "I swear I don't know where he takes them!"

Natsu gave him a rough shake, "Who is he and why are you helping him?"

"I've never seen his face, he placed the lacrimas around town to conceal his identity and cover his tracks," The Mayor flinched when Natsu raised a fist toward his face, "He lets the guards have the girls from time to time as long as they leave him alone. He paid me to hire Fairy Tail, said that there was a girl he was looking for. He threatened my family, otherwise I would never have done any of this!"

"Have the girls? What the fuck does that mean!?" Natsu slammed his hostage against the wall.

"Ahh! Please don't kill me," Mayor Yügure flattened himself against the papered wall, "They, you know, use them as entertainment."

"That's sick," Natsu spat the words with disgust, "You let this go on? You damn coward!"

Former Mayor Yügure watched as the menacing figure turned to blast a fiery hole clean through the side of the building, stalking his way through the glowing ring and disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Lucy awoke to find her hands and feet bound by chained cuffs to the damp floor of what appeared to be a dungeon. She heard the tinkling of chains and looked around to find over a dozen other girls in the same predicament as her. The girl closest to Lucy spoke up, "You're new. Don't try anything clever, it's hopeless."

Lucy felt a spark of anger ignite inside her, "It's never hopeless," she raised her voice so that everyone could hear, "My partner will come for me and we will get you all out of here, I promise."

Lucy turned to the girl who had first spoken, "What's your name?"

The girl gave her a look of uncertainty. "Yumi."

"I'm Lucy."

Lucy noted Yumi's long blonde ponytail and dark brown eyes. She looked like a fighter, toned and ready to pounce. It bothered Lucy to see that she had been broken by her unfortunate circumstances.

"Do you know who did this to us?" Lucy asked.

"We don't know his name but he comes down in intervals each day, taking us one at a time to a room where he..._experiments_ on us." Yumi shuddered at the memories.

Lucy grimaced, not sure if she wanted to know more, "What kind of experiments?"

Yumi looked like she was trying to decide the best way to explain, "Well, I'm not exactly sure but it involves some sort of spell. And we all come back a little more...empty each time."

"Empty?" Lucy knitted her brow. She felt somehow responsible for what was happening to these girls and the fortune-teller's words echoed in her head, _an evil man..._

"We _**will **_get out of this Yumi. My partner and I are wizards from Fairy Tail." Lucy realized that she hadn't checked to see if her keys had been taken during the kidnapping. She folded her legs in to give slack to the chain and was able to bring her hands to her pouch. The empty sound sank her heart and she reached inside, feeling only the soft leather walls.

"Damn! He's got my keys." She stretched her legs back out and leaned against the wall with a pout.

In all honesty, Lucy was terrified. For all she knew this was leading up to the future that Madam Mooney had foretold. She never saw her captor, only remembering brief flashes of moonlight through the trees as she was carried away. _I must have been drugged_...

* * *

Natsu bounded toward the forest in a heated fury, fire sparking from his skin. He could hear shouts from the village guardsmen in their hot pursuit. The knowledge of their perverse behavior weighed heavily on his heart. He steeled his nerves and tasted the breeze, seeking Lucy's dulcet scent. It was lost to him and he guessed that her abductor was concealing his movements with magic.

Limbs snapped in his wake and twigs patterned his face with tiny cuts. Natsu concentrated on finding magic energy in the area. His senses picked up on something southward and he turned in its direction. It was faint, possibly a magic barrier, but it was better than nothing.

Approaching from the northeast he felt the magic presence grow in intensity and searched for any sign of a cave or structure. Instead he noticed a distorted area where the air seemed to ripple, like heat rising from the ground. He stopped in front of the peculiar sight and pressed his hands into the waves. It was definitely a barrier and Natsu attacked it with his fists to no avail. He pressed his hands against it but this time he summoned the fire within and tried to burn his way through. The barrier held strong.

"Damn." He thought about what might be happening to Lucy. _If that bastard so much as looks at her the wrong way..._

Nastu felt a surge of anger and he relished in it. He could taste the fire on his tongue. The one born in summer, fire was his very essence. It was his soul.

The fire burst from his body, engulfing him in a shroud of flame. He crouched into an attack position, took aim, and blasted the barrier. It solidified and a spiderweb of cracks began spreading outward. Natsu gave the wall a roundhouse kick and it shattered like glass. The falling shards vanished as they hit the forest floor. He continued forward and cresting a hill, came upon a small dilapidated castle.

Not knowing the meaning of restraint, Natsu stormed the castle. He took out half of the entryway during his onslaught and rubble rained around him as he glanced around for any sign of life.

* * *

Lucy sat up at the blast that sounded above her but the heavy chains prevented her from standing. She cocked an ear toward the dripping ceiling and listened intently. "Natsu..." his name caught in her throat and the look in her dewy eyes was a reflection of the unbreakable faith in her companion. She wasted no more time.

"NAAAAATSUUU," she shrieked his name in desperation, worried that her captor would intervene at any moment.

"What's going on?!" Yumi asked.

"It's my partner." Lucy's eyes were glued to the iron gate across from her.

"How can you be sure?"

"Only he can make that much noise," Lucy smirked.

* * *

Happy glided down to tufted patch of grass beside a bubbling stream. He was getting close to the guild but the long trip was taking its toll. He sat down, exhausted, and sifted through his bag for a snack. He found some dried fish which his stomach eagerly anticipated with a rumbling growl. _I hope Natsu and Lucy are okay. _He ate his fish but the cold, empty feeling in his belly was not appeased. The fact that Natsu, of all people, was sending for backup was alarming.

* * *

Natsu heard Lucy call his name from somewhere beneath him. He looked onward at the maze of doors and stairways, "Fuck this."

He burned a smoldering hole in the floor, "Heads up!" And jumped fearlessly into the dark, landing in a hallway with a sagging ceiling and several doorways probably leading to more dark and decaying rooms. But Natsu didn't give a rats ass where they led he simply blasted his way down to the next floor, this time landing in a room full of chain-bound girls.

He caught her scent and knew just how far to turn before he would be face to face with Lucy. But something wasn't right. Why hadn't she yelled at him like usual? He spun around, seeing the horror on all the young girls faces before landing his eyes on Lucy.

He saw the blood first and, as if in slow motion, his eyes trailed up past her grimacing face to the twisted smile of her attacker.

Lucy coughed and a sickening gurgle sounded in her throat, "N...Natsu." She smiled at him with a look of admiration but but the blood spilling over her lips distorted her expression.

Natsu heard his voice calling her name as he watched in horror while Tyreus twisted the blade in her back. Lucy cried out but her voice was drowned by the blood in her throat.

In the blink of an eye, Natsu slammed Tyreus down and the skin on his neck sizzled under Natsu's blazing grip.

"You're dead, you bastard!" He blinked away the hot tears forming in his eyes.

Tyreus only laughed and swatted him away like a fly sending Natsu skidding across the floor to land at Lucy's feet. He pushed his aching body off the floor and crawled toward her. He reached out but hesitated, afraid to cause her any more pain. Instead he brushed the tears from her cheeks, "Hang in there Lucy, you're going to be alright," she could hear the doubt in his voice, "We'll get out of here together."

"Lucy belongs to me now! And you will watch each other die before I devour your pathetic souls." He shot a look of distaste mixed with longing to Lucy, "You shouldn't have rejected me, bitch!"

The menacing laughter behind Natsu brought his blood to a boil and he swung around to face his deranged enemy. He crouched into an attack position and thrust his hands out sending a bolt of fire across the room. Tyreus dodged it with incredible speed, a strange shadow swirling about his body. Natsu could feel the immense pressure of the magic energy and speculated that Tyreus was using some sort of forbidden black magic.

"Souls..." Lucy gasped through the blood filtering into her lungs, "He's stealing...their souls."

Natsu understood that she was explaining the reason for Tyreus' great power. "How pathetic. You have to steal power from innocent people!" Natsu went in for an impromptu attack, launching himself toward Tyreus before summoning his fire dragon iron-fist. He missed again and before he knew it Tyreus was behind him. Natsu was slammed to the ground and Tyreus unleashed a powerful spell attack that sapped Natsu's magic energy in one blow.

"Stay down you dog!" Tyreus spat with a demented grin.

Lucy watched in horror, her body was going numb and she wanted to scream out but couldn't find the strength. She watched as Natsu was thrown around like a rag doll, his body breaking under each tremendous blow. A feeling of hopeless despair crept into her heart. She had believed in Natsu so completely...how could this have happened? _I'm dying..._she thought as her eyelids fought against the darkness that was pulling her under. Pictures of her life came and went in brief flashes. She saw her parents, the staff of Heartfilia Manor, and the first time that she had met her pink-haired partner.

_Natsu..._she remembered the battle going on outside of her failing body.

_Natsu..._ He was the only person who had never given up on her. He had saved her life countless times and always believed in her strength even when she doubted herself. _I won't let you die because of me!_

Lucy forced her eyes to open and in her desperation she summoned all of her magic power. Natsu was lying beaten and bloody on the floor beside her. She reached over, placing her hand over his heart, "Kill that bastard for me, okay."

A pulse rippled through her body and a golden glow spilled from her hand. Natsu could feel her warmth enter his body and it spread slowly through him, healing his wounds.

"Lucy?" He met her chocolate gaze.

"I'm sorry. This is all happening because of me," her voice was getting weaker by the second and Natsu realized that she was giving him the last of her energy.

"Stop! You don't have to do this!"

He tried to push her hand away but she held strong, "I'm not afraid. Please let me do this for you. I wouldn't want to live in a world without you in it," the tears she had been holding back finally spilled over, "I'm so glad that I met you. I'm sorry that I can't stay much longer."

"Don't give up on me now!" Natsu pleaded with her.

Lucy smiled at his stubbornness, "Take care of everyone, tell them goodbye for me."

"Lucy..." The seriousness of her injuries finally sank in.

Her energy was spent and she let her hand fall limply to the floor. Suddenly a figure materialized appeared behind her, startling Natsu.

"Loki?"

"What happened?" Loki asked in shock as he took in Lucy's blood soaked figure.

"I did," snarled Tyreus, "But by all means have your last moments, it's really quite amusing."

"Shut your damn mouth!" Barked Natsu.

Lucy silenced him with her dying smile, "It's okay. I know you can beat him." She took a shallow breath and a single tear rolled down her pale face.

Loki bent down to pick her up, "I'm going to bring you to the celestial spirit world," He turned to Natsu who looked disinclined to let her go, "We may be able to save her but I have to hurry."

Natsu couldn't hold back his tears of shame and sadness, "I failed you Lucy, I'm so sorry."

"No," she replied softly, "You are the only person who has never let me down."

Loki carefully scooped her into his arms and a faint light glowed around them as they began to fade into the celestial realm.

"Wait!" Natsu reached out, "What am I supposed to do without you?"

"Live." Lucy held her hand out to him with great effort, "Natsu...I love you." And with that they vanished.

* * *

Natsu stared in shock at the empty space. Behind him Tyreus laughed maniacally, "She's as good as dead and now you have no body to bury!"

Natsu stood slowly and turned to face the madman. His pain turned into a fire that blazed out of his very soul and engulfed his body in white flames. He summoned the dragon within and looking around at the captured girls he warned, "Get out. NOW!" Their bonds cracked under the heat and together they ran desperately for their freedom.

"You cannot defeat me you miserable fool! I will kill you and then I will find those bitches and tear them apart!" Tyreus seemed awfully sure of himself.

"This is for Lucy," whispered the Salamander.

"What was that, whelp?"

Natsu closed his eyes and let his dragon consume him. Scales covered his once smooth skin and flames leapt off his body, licking the walls and ceiling. He let out a piercing wail that carried with it the pain in his heart and the gift of strength from his beloved friend. It rang through the crumbling structure, cracking the foundation and bringing the castle down around them.

Tyreus still failed to understand that his fate was sealed. He held his palm out to summon the power draining spell and he sent the bolt straight at Natsu. The shock was all over his face as the spell was burned up in the white hot flames and he started backing away as the Dragon Slayer stalked toward him.

Natsu backed him against the wall and letting out another earsplitting scream he unleashed a blaze that exploded outward and laid waste to Tyreus, the castle, and a good portion of the forest. All that was left was a blackened crater and Natsu stood panting in the center of it. Silence blanketed the forest and ash floated down like snow, carpeting the glowing circle. Natsu fell to his knees and wept.

* * *

"There he is!" Erza pointed to the barren ring in the forest, "Natsu!"

She ran to meet him, "What happened? Where is Lucy?"

He picked up Lucy's keys which somehow survived the and turned slowly to meet her gaze. She saw the tear trails running down his soot covered face and felt a stab of apprehension.

"Lucy...is gone." He walked past her toward the group of his guild mates who stood in awe and confusion at the edge of the blast zone. They parted at his fierce gaze and Happy reached out for his friend as he walked past, "Natsu..."

Happy turned and gave everyone a worried look before following his partner into the forest. They walked for miles in silence until Natsu finally stopped to sit on a fallen tree trunk. He felt numb. He thought about Lucy's final words, _I love you..._

_Live._

"You idiot, how am I supposed to live without you around!?"

Happy was startled by Natsu's sudden outburst, "Are you okay, Natsu?"

Natsu buried his face in his hands, "I was too weak, Happy. I failed her."

Happy flew onto his partners shoulder and patted his head, "I'm sure Lucy didn't think so."

"Yeah, that's because she's so damn stubborn."

"Is she really gone, Natsu?" Happy's voice cracked.

Natsu didn't want to give anyone false hope so he kept the encounter with Loki a secret, "Yeah little buddy, she's gone."

Natsu hugged the crying exceed and together they grieved for their lost comrade while the sun sank behind the trees.

"What do we do now?" Happy asked when he finally ran out of tears.

"I guess we should go back to the guild." Natsu stood up and they turned away from the sun to begin their journey home.

* * *

The pair walked on through the night only stopping briefly for water at a shallow stream. They continued on and on in silence, losing track of time until finally cresting the hill where the Fairy Tail Guild Hall came into view.

Natsu felt the weight of sadness grip his heart as they trudged past Lucy's apartment. Her scent wafted from the open window and he looked up imagining her leaning out, waving with a big smile on her face. "You go on Happy, I'll catch up with you later." Natsu turned toward the apartment building door.

"Natsu?" Happy looked up at him questioningly.

"I just need some time alone." He pushed the door open and stepped inside. He climbed the familiar staircase and reached her door. He stood with his hand on the knob, unsure if he could withstand the memories that lay beyond.

Taking a deep breath he turned the knob and pushed. He walked in without realizing it and turned his head to see that he had already closed the door. Dazed, Natsu looked around and memories of Lucy were projected around him. He followed her as she danced past the kitchen door, spoon in hand. He saw her yell at him with that hilarious angry face. He watched her sleeping peacefully, curled in a little ball under her fluffy pink blanket.

Natsu cautiously sat on the bed as if afraid that it might not be real. He laid down on his side and prayed for sleep. It came swiftly to his exhausted body and soon he was having fitful dreams of fire and death. Just when he thought the nightmares would waking him he heard a soft voice calling his name. He followed it to a wide open field under a blanket of stars. He saw a figure beckoning him beneath a glowing tree where rainbow petals danced in the breeze. He could see her golden hair flying around her face as he approached. She was dressed in long silk dress and the creamy fabric rippled around her.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?"

He stepped into the light of the tree and she leapt into his arms, "I've been waiting for you."

He held her tightly, wanting the dream to last forever, "What do you mean?"

She leaned back to look at his youthful face, "We can only see each other because we're both sleeping. Dreams are a bridge between the worlds."

His eyes widened, "Are you saying that you're still alive? This isn't just in my head?"

"That's what I'm sayin'." Lucy smiled at his elated expression.

"Prove it." He narrowed his eyes.

Lucy hauled back and punched him in the arm. "Ow! Okay, I believe you."

Natsu furrowed his brow as a thought struck him, "Can you ever come back?"

"I don't know," she frowned, "Maybe once I fully recover."

He pulled her into another tight hug, "Lucy...you are such a stubborn idiot."

"I'm sorry." She buried her face against his neck.

"Yeah well don't go pulling any crap like that again. You scared the hell out of me." He pressed his cheek against her soft hair and they stood together for what seemed like hours.

Lucy stepped away and broke the silence, "Time is different here, one day for me will be close to a month for you."

"Sounds like I got the crap end of the deal. I guess I'll just have to spend my time sleeping."

"That's another thing..." Lucy hesitated, "It takes a lot of magic energy to open the dream bridge. I will look for you here when I can but it may be a while, I'm very weak."

"Then you should use your energy to get better." Natsu let out a sigh.

They stared at each other knowingly for a long moment.

"I have to go soon," Lucy looked down at her bare feet and she heard Natsu take a step toward her.

"Tell Loki that he better get you back in one piece or I'll kick his ass," he smirked.

Lucy sprang into his arms again, "I wish I could stay here with you but we both have to wake up sometime. I'm sorry Natsu."

He whispered through the strands of silky hair covering her ear, "No, I'm the one who should say sorry. You nearly..." he choked on the word, "I almost lost you for good. All because I was weak and stupid."

"Shh," she pressed her fingers against his lips, "It doesn't matter, I'm here."

"How can I be sure? I'm scared that I'm making all this up just to..."

Before he could finish, Lucy stood up on her toes and kissed him. Overcoming the shock he closed his eyes and tangled his fingers into her long hair, kissing her feverishly. Lucy smiled inside, she could tell that this was all new to him. She broke away, "I really have to go now," she began to fade like an apparition, "I will find you again when I'm strong enough."

"Lucy, don't go!" He reached out but his hands went right through her and she disappeared. He looked up at the tree and realized that it was just like the one he had uprooted and sailed by her window. Natsu sat down and leaned against the trunk. He closed his eyes and drifted off wondering if he could bear the pain of waking to reality. Lucy's voice echoed in his head as he drifted in and out of strange dreams...

_Live._


	6. Glow

Okay so this chapter is a shorty but you can enjoy some young lust ;) No lemons but hey who knows what the future holds... I want to thank XenoHawk and Celtika82 for your continued support! Thanks to Wacko12 and for dropping a line as well! I'm writing this for you guys...okay and partly for the teenage girl who lives inside me! Ps- You guys should check out Celtika82's story s/9544633/1/Once-You-Go-Beyond-Friendship-You-Can-t-Go-Back it is chock full of NaLu awesomeness! I love you guys!  


* * *

Ch 6- Glow

Natsu woke to a dark and lonely room, drowning in a scent that he wanted to touch so badly it hurt. _Is she really alive_, he wondered, _or am I just going crazy?_ He didn't move for a long time, he simply didn't have the will. As he lay on Lucy's bed he buried his face in her pillow wishing instead that it was her golden hair. He rolled over and grazed his fingers across his lips reminiscing over the possibility of his first kiss. _Does it count if I was dreaming? _He stared at the ceiling.

He had never felt this kind of hopelessness before. It was torture not knowing. And to top it all off he was angry with himself for not protecting her. In the end it was Loke who came to her rescue. _I'm pathetic..._

Natsu didn't have any tears left, only a hollow hole in his heart. He sat up and ignored his rumbling stomach. For once he didn't feel like eating. He didn't feel like doing anything. A knock at the door broke the lonely silence.

Natsu dragged himself to the door and pulled it open to reveal a familiar, intimidating, face.

"Erza."

"We need to talk." She demanded in her usual commanding tone.

Natsu sighed loudly and held out an arm in gesture for her to come inside the apartment. She stepped in and turned to look at him. He felt her scrutinizing eyes but was in no mood for company so he sank down on the couch, ignoring her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"How the fuck do you think!?" He snapped.

Erza held her tongue, she could see he was in agony. She sat down beside him, "It hurts me too. Lucy was a true friend."

Suddenly Natsu could see why Erza was the strongest member of Fairy Tail, she could carry the burden of grief for everyone else. _Everyone but me..._he thought sarcastically.

"I know that you are angry with yourself. I have to admit I was angry with you too."

Natsu's eyes widened at her confession.

"You nearly killed the girls who were fleeing the castle. Lucky for them Jet got there with just enough time to carry them out of your blast zone." Erza's tone was tinged with disappointment.

"I don't give a shit about the girls." He rebelled.

"Don't give me that crap, Natsu. I know you blame yourself for Lucy's death but you have to deal with it. You can't run from this!"

"LUCY'S NOT DEAD!" _Ah, shit._

Erza narrowed her eyes at him, asking sternly, "What did you say?"

Natsu proceeded to recount the whole horrific event. He explained the appearance of Loke and last nights vivid dream, kissing excluded. Erza took a moment to process what she had just heard.

"Do you really think she is alive in the celestial realm?"

"I don't know..." He sighed and looked down at his calloused hands.

"You were closest to Lucy. What does you're heart tell you?" Erza asked in all seriousness.

Natsu closed his eyes and dug around inside himself for and answer. His dark eyes flashed open, "Yeah, she's still alive. She has to be!"

"I believe you," Erza placed a hand on his shoulder, "But I don't think we should tell the others just yet. It sounds like it could be a while before she contacts you again."

Natsu felt his chest tighten at the solemn reminder. He didn't say so but a shadow of doubt still lingered in the back of his mind. This was his most difficult foe yet, despite his bright disposition he couldn't shake the feeling of uncertainty. It was unlike Natsu to be doubtful of himself. However, this was the first time he had experienced such a despondent failure. _This is gonna suck, _he thought about the difficult path ahead of him.

Erza stood up to take her leave but first turned and held out her hand, "I found this at the castle, I think you should hold on to it."

Natsu held out his hand and felt the cold metal of Lucy's celestial spirit keys against his palm. Erza closed her hands around his, "Keep them safe." Her breath hitched as she thought of her fallen friend, "There will be a memorial service for Lucy tomorrow morning. I wont tell anyone about our discussion." With that Erza left and the empty silence filled the apartment once more.

* * *

Natsu stared at the keys as he rolled them around in his hand. _I wonder..._ He gritted his teeth and held up the gate key for Leo the Lion. He tried focusing his magic power on it but only managed to blacken the metal with a burst of flames. _How the hell do these damn things work!?_ Frustrated, he stuffed the keys in his pocket.

Natsu decided to spend the rest of the day in Lucy's apartment. He wasn't ready to face everyone at the guild hall just yet and he had to something about being surrounded by her scent was comforting. _Have I been taking Lucy for granted all this time?_

He still couldn't believe that Lucy had said she loved him. She was practically a princess in his eyes, raised in lavish style as a daughter of the affluent Heartfilia Konzern. Although she did give it all up to become a Fairy Tail wizard. He smiled at the thought of their first meeting in Hargeon, she was so determined to join the guild. Girls were the furthest thing from his mind back then yet he found himself drawn to Lucy's bubbly personality. She had talked way too much but he admired the way she wore her heart so openly on her sleeve.

Natsu on the other hand was raised in the wilderness. The abandoned wild child of the fire dragon, Igneel, his upbringing was far from proper. He was loud, destructive, bluntly rude, and incredibly dense. Not the perfect match for an ex-heiress. But Lucy meant what she had said, he knew that much. Lucy didn't say things unless she meant them.

Happy flew up into the open window breaking Natsu's train of thought. "You okay, Natsu? You didn't come home last night." Happy wore a pitiful frown.

"Sorry Happy," Natsu forced a smile on his friends behalf, "I fell asleep."

Happy sat down on Lucy's bed, petting the comforter with his little blue paws, " I miss Lucy..."

Natsu swallowed a lump that rose up in his throat, "You wanna crash here for awhile?"

A little smile curled one corner of Happy's mouth, "Yeah, I think Lucy would like that."

* * *

They decided to go on a walk through Magnolia Park before supper and although they said little the companionship was warm and welcome. It did Natsu good to get out, he hadn't realized how much he needed some fresh air. On the way back they stopped along the river bank and caught a few fish to take back to Lucy's kitchen.

It was a slow, uneventful evening. Full of fish and rice they laid down on the bed and Happy fell asleep almost instantly. Natsu, however, was restless with the knowledge that Lucy would not be able to dream with him again for quite some time. He felt a cold empty feeling creep over him and he closed his eyes, wishing it away.

Natsu found himself dreaming about the awful scene at the castle again, _I must have finally fallen asleep._ He tried to push the painful memories away but that only seemed to make them worse. _I wonder if I can summon a dreamridge or bridge or whatever the hell it was!_

He didn't even know how to begin. He summoned his magic energy and focused his thoughts on Lucy. It felt like the right thing to do. He waited...nothing happened. Maybe this means that she is awake, which would be a good thing. He pouted, _I __**need**__ to see her! _A flash of light forced him to shield his dreaming eyes.

* * *

Natsu stepped out under the starry sky and spotted the glowing tree from the night before. He walked toward it and looked around but there was no sign of Lucy. He decided to lay down in the grass, it was better than the nightmares. He watched the blanket of stars glittering above him as a breeze tossed his hair around his face. Natsu closed his eyes and waited, wishing for just a glimpse of his golden goddess.

He must have drifted off within the dream for he woke to a pressure against his chest. Opening his eyes, Natsu's heart skipped a beat. He looked down to find a halo of golden hair splayed across him, spilling down over his side. Lucy's rich brown eyes looked up at him as her head rested on his chest. She reached forward and sank her hand into his thick hair before sliding it down his cheek.

"How did you find me?" She whispered.

"I dunno. I just thought really hard about it." Natsu pulled his arms out from behind his head and propped himself up on his elbows.

Lucy rolled over to rest her head in his lap, "Must have been tough," she teased.

"How are you feeling? In real life, I mean." She could hear the concern in his voice.

"I think I'm still unconscious," she sighed, "How long have I been gone from Earthland?"

"A couple of days." Natsu absently twirled a lock of her hair.

"So I guess its only been about half a day in the celestial world..." She tried to do the math in her head.

"I haven't used up any magic today, I should be able to keep us here for a while." Natsu sounded hopeful.

He could tell now that Lucy wasn't just a figment of his imagination. The drain on his magic energy was apparent and he felt the strain of keeping the dream world open for them.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

Lucy hesitated, "I feel like I still might not make it," she held up a hand to silence his response, "I'm not saying this to upset you, it's just that I can sense how weak my body is. Like its barely alive."

Natsu's face was twisted with a frown, "Why aren't the spirits healing you? What the hell are they waiting for!?"

Lucy sat up to meet his angry gaze, "They are doing everything they can, even now I can feel their magic. I'm sorry I said anything, I just...I wanted you to know, in case something happens."

He cupped her heart-shaped face in his hands, "_**Nothing**_ is going to happen."

She savored the feeling of his rough hands on her soft skin, "Natsu..."

He wasn't quite sure what to do with all the feelings raging around inside him. Lucy was looking up at him with soft, dewy eyes and he wanted more than anything to kiss her again. But when was it appropriate to kiss a girl? He was clueless. And now she was giggling.

Lucy had witnessed his internalization and she knew that he was confused about their relationship. So was she but it was funny that Natsu, Mr. No-Fear-Dragon-Slayer, was so completely helpless in this situation. She covered her mouth to stifle the laughter.

Natsu was even more confused, he cocked his head to the side, "What?"

Lucy stood up and took his hand, "Come on!" She started toward the tree but continued running past it, Natsu in tow.

* * *

The field seemed to go on forever and looking back the tree was now a small glowing speck. They crested a hill and a winding stream glistened before them. It stretched as far as the eye could see in either direction. The trickling sound of the moving water grew louder as they approached.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. I guess so." Natsu wasn't one to admire the beauty of nature, he knew better than most how brutal it could be.

Lucy bent down and traced over the water with her delicate fingers. It glowed and shimmered under her touch creating sparks of color that parted around her hand.

"That's pretty cool." Natsu sat on the bank and stuck his hands in, splashing water everywhere. It looked like fireworks.

"Let's swim in it!" He sounded like an overeager child.

"It's cold!" Lucy shivered at the thought of the icy water, "And besides I'm wearing a dress..."

"Can't you just take it off?"

"What? No!" _Ugh, he really is so clueless._ Lucy rolled her eyes but a smile curled the corners of her mouth, she actually found his naivete adorable.

Natsu was already shirtless and swimming in the cool water with his scarf tied around his head. Lucy watched the colors burst around him with every movement.

_What if I don't survive? _She couldn't help but wonder if her time was running out. _What if this is the last time I see his stupid face?_ Lucy held back her tears, _he already has too many memories of me crying._

She took a brave breath and checked to make sure she wore underwear in the dream world. Lucy lifted the silky dress over her head and it caught in the breeze like a banner. Natsu was not at all phased and was still splashing around like a goofball.

Lucy jumped into the water and the cold shocked the breath from her lungs. She briefly considered if this was affecting her real body. She swam around to keep her limbs from going numb and found that if she went downstream from Natsu, the water coming from his direction was warmed by his internal fire. She was starting to enjoy this and she poured water from her hands in little rainbow waterfalls.

"Luce, look at your hair! It's glowing!"

It was dripping colors and they stood out against her yellow gold locks like rolling jewels. She squealed in delight, "Wow! I wish there was a place like this in Earthland."

"I'll find one!"

"And what if there isn't one?" Lucy asked smugly.

"I'll make one!" Natsu declared.

"And how are you gonna do that?"

"I'll do anything if it will make you smile." He wasn't trying to be romantic, he was just stating fact.

_He's just too good to be true._ Being a 19 year old girl, Lucy was swept away. (Well let's face it, you would be too. I don't care how old you are!)

"What's wrong Luce?" Natsu stopped his water play when he noticed Lucy staring at him. He couldn't figure out if her expression was good or bad. _Maybe this is one of those moments when girls like to be kissed?_ _Maybe not..._

"Nothing. It's cold, I'm going to get out now." Lucy was shaking with cold as she walked up the bank and into the cool breeze. She looked for her thin dress although it probably wouldn't do much to warm her up.

Natsu could see her shivering in the tall grass and instinctively he went to warm her as he had done countless times before. But this was different. The fact that she was in her skivvies didn't hit him until it was too late. He already had her wrapped in his arms and when he looked down into the mysterious chasm that was her cleavage he accidentally sent off a wave of flames.

"Hey, careful! I'm not _**that**_ cold!" Steam swirled from her hair.

"S...sorry." He was having difficulty forming words, all the blood was draining from his brain. Something about a dripping wet woman in her underwear was distracting. This had never been a problem before. He tried to focus on drying her out without scorching her again.

Lucy watched his face contort in concentration, scarf still tied around his head. "You're acting like more of a spazz than usual. Also, I'm already dry." She reached up and tugged at the scarf, setting it free. She wrapped it around her shoulders to sheild her bare skin from the wind.

(*Queue Music* Radio by Lana Del Rey)

He couldn't bring himself to let her loose just yet, _this has to be the right time! _"Lucy?"

She was nervously playing with the ends of the scarf, "Hmm?"

He reached under her chin and tipped her head back, the stars reflected off her big dark eyes. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before backing off to gauge her reaction. She grabbed the back of his head and forcefully pulled his mouth back to hers. She let her self-control blow away with the night air and shoved Natsu down into the reedy grass. She settled onto his lap and pushed him down until his back rested against the ground. Lucy followed him down, kissing any and every part of him she could get to. Natsu was lost in all the new sensations. He was being pulled under, heat was building inside him, and he found that no matter how close Lucy pressed against him it wasn't close enough. He wanted to consume her. But something wasn't right. This wasn't real. He had to stop and it took all his strength and will to do so.

Lucy looked to him questioningly as he gently pushed her away and sat up.

"This is a dream," He answered, "I want the real you."

_Too good to be true..._she sighed.

Lucy felt a little embarrassed at her lack of self control. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment, catching their breath.

Lucy stood up and tried to regain her composure, "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't be." Natsu gave her a devilish grin. He was enjoying the after-buzz. It felt like he was still drowning in Lucy.

She punched him in the arm, "You're awful!" He couldn't feel pain right now if he tried.

"You started it." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Shut up! I did not!" Lucy was relieved that he was trying to break the awkward tension.

She knew that if she did make it back to Earthland things would be weird between them. She tried to scold herself but she was too high to care.

"So, what now?" Natsu was as blunt as ever.

"Aren't you running out of energy?" Lucy knew how difficult it was to keep the dreambridge open.

"Hell no! I got plenty."

Well she had to admit, energy was the one thing that Natsu was never short of.

"So...are you going to go on any jobs soon?" She steered the conversation in a more normal direction.

"I dunno, haven't really thought about it." He laid back propping his head on his arms.

"Well, someones going to have to pay my rent." Lucy smirked.

"Yeah, yeah."

"You better stay out of my stuff while I'm gone!" Lucy heard his sharp intake of breath.

"You've been staying in my apartment, haven't you!?" She leaned over him, pointing an accusatory finger at his face.

"NO! Maybe..." he replied sheepishly.

"You miss me that much, huh?" Lucy was just teasing him but his response was serious.

"Yeah. I'm kinda lost without you." He closed his eyes. He wanted to tell her that he loved her but he'd never told anyone that before. He had never even heard the words until Lucy said them. Love was a very uncomfortable expression for the orphaned son of a dragon and the timing just wasn't right. He let out a long sigh._ I can't believe I've been falling for her this whole time..._

Lucy watched him, wondering if she had ruined their friendship for good. Of all the people to fall for it had to be her partner, her best friend. She reached over to ruffle his pink hair when a shadow swept over her. Lucy grabbed at her chest, something was clutching her heart. She gasped for air and Natsu jumped up to find her shrouded in a black mist.

"What the fuck!?" He clawed at the shadow to no avail. It's non-corporeal form was immune to his attacks.

Lucy felt like it was squeezing the life out of her. The dream had turned into a nightmare in the matter of seconds. Natsu could only think of one thing to do.

"You have to wake up!" Natsu was shaking her dream body, "Wake up and find Loke! Lucy WAAAKE UP!"

He pulled his magic energy back inside himself and focused on a way to close the bridge. _I hope this works..._

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this chapter answered some of the questions from chapter 5! Also, sorry to be evil and leave you all hanging again...it's my way of getting you to come back ;D


	7. Light

I have to get up early for work tomorrow so I'm posting this without editing. I did a skim through and ran spellcheck, but just wanted to warn you guys that there may be a few little boo-boos! Also some of the characters and world-rules in this chapter are noncanon so I hope it doesn't bother anyone.

Thanks to monkeywahl and Xenohawk for the ch 6 reviews! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed throughout the story's development :) I hope you all enjoy, your opinions mean more to me than you know so please tell me what you think! Love you all~sarey

*I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the Characters*

* * *

CH 7-Light

Loke heard Lucy's screams and rushed to her side. He found her flailing around as if to brush something away.

Lucy stopped short when the pain hit her. She gasped for air but her lungs ached and her insides felt like burning embers. The pain in her heart was worse, it felt like someone had tried to rip it from her chest. She wanted desperately to be unconscious again but the angry shadow threatened from beyond the veil.

She lay still and took short, shallow breaths, waiting for her nerves to deaden against the pain. Someone leaned over her and her eyes fought to recognize the face.

"Lucy, you're awake! Try to stay still." Loke pressed a hand against her forehead.

"I...I..." Her voice just wasn't cooperating. She was thirsty beyond imagination.

"I'll get you some water." Loke disappeared momentarily then came back into view. He lifted her head and held a cup to her lips. Lucy drank desperately, coughing and sputtering as the cold water spilled down her parched throat. She drained the cup and fell back against the pillow to catch her breath.

"I was attacked," her voice was hoarse but at least it was back, "a shadow...in the dreamworld."

Loke stared at her wide-eyed. It was incredible that she was even alive but the fact that she had been to the dreamworld in such a weak state was unbelievable. Just last night he had sat by her side watching what he was sure were her last breaths. She had gone cold and her faint little breaths had faded away. Loke was about to inform the other spirits of her passing when suddenly Lucy took a violent, shuddering breath that brought her body back to life. He could only speculate that she had found a damn good reason to hold on, something worth fighting for.

"It was him," Lucy was obviously quite shaken, "I know it was him."

"Just take it easy. Slow down." Loke placed a reassuring hand on her head, "Tell me who attacked you."

"The man who did this to me." A tear darkened trail streaked her pale face. She was too afraid to say that awful name.

Loke was very fond of Lucy and it pained him to see her suffer. He wanted to help her, he just didn't know what else to do. She had lost a lot of blood and the celestial spirits could only do so much to accelerate her healing.

"You need to rest." He took her hand and held it tight, "We can talk after you've gained some strength."

Lucy squeezed his hand weakly, "There isn't time. If I fall asleep, I'm dead."

That got his attention. Loke straightened and worry darkened his sharp features. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know," she took a slow and painful breath, "Natsu closed the bridge to wake me up, otherwise I think it would have killed me."

"What were you doing with Natsu!?"

"None of your business!" Lucy waited for her cheeks to flush but there just wasn't enough blood in her body to spare.

Her weak retort made Loke smile. _She's feeling good enough to sass me..._

"Sorry. I'm just surprised that you figured out how to contact him."

"I had to let him know I was okay," She grimaced with the effort of talking, "He would have blamed himself if I died."

She was still worried about her partner. Outwardly he was carefree and thick as a brick wall but she knew better. Natsu would have suffered greatly if he thought that she was gone for good. Somehow she could still taste him on her lips, he was hot and sweet like cinnamon candy. _I have to get back to Earthland, _she let out a lovesick sigh.

Loke looked deep in thought, "I'm going to go see what I can find out about this 'shadow'. Try and get some rest."

Lucy nodded as best she could. She watched Loke turn to look at her one last time before leaving the room.

* * *

The waiting was agony. A clock on the bedside table ticked the seconds away in what seemed like slow motion and Lucy wearily fought the urge to fall asleep. She tried not to move, each motion sent waves of nauseating pain through her body. Just when she thought she couldn't take another second of it a shuffling came from the hallway. A little white paw appeared first followed by a head and it's little furry body.

"Plue!" She was so happy to see him that she forgot to stay still and the dagger of pain in her chest was sharp and unforgiving.

Lucy lay back against the pillow with a grunt and Plue climbed onto the bed. He laid his paws gently on her chest and a white glow emitted from them. She could instantly feel his healing power, "Plue, I didn't know that you cold heal people."

"He can only do that in the Celestial Spirit World." Loke had returned to her bedside.

"Why?" Lucy asked in amazement.

"Our power is stronger here. Many of us have additional skills that we can only use in our home world." Loke answered her in a matter-of-fact tone.

Lucy pondered the new information for a moment. Her body was relaxing as Plue used his magic to heal her and she felt her eyelids growing heavy.

"Lucy, try to stay awake." Loke laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I did some reading about the so called 'shadow' that was after you and I found something that meets the description, though it is rather disturbing."

"Tell me." Lucy's took on a serious tone.

Loke hesitated, "Well, it seems that the man who has it out for you is using some ancient and powerful dark magic. Though Natsu may have destroyed his body his soul is now bound to you. Apparently he is gaining strength as you do, soon he will be able to attack you in the waking world." Loke had his hand on his chin, deep in though.

"How long before I can return to Earthland?" Lucy felt more desperate than ever to return to her partner. He was the only one she truly trusted to save her from this predicament.

"You are healing faster than I expected. We may be able to return you in as little as two weeks, our time." Loke seemed hopeful at this conjecture.

Lucy however, felt crushed at this news. She did the math in her head, 14 days in the Celestial Spirit World would be approximately 14 months in Earthland. "I don't have that kind of time!" She explained frantically.

"What do you mean?" Loke looked confused.

Lucy was sobbing, "I have to get back...I can't make him wait that long."

"Oh, I see. By _him_ you mean Natsu." Jealousy stung Loke's heart and Lucy heard the bitterness in his voice.

He was ashamed by his petty emotions. Now was not the time for male rivalry and getting Lucy home needed to be his top priority. He pushed his jealousy aside and decided to gather all the spirits with healing magic, maybe as a combined force they could speed up the process.

"I'll be back."

Lucy watched as Loke turned the corner and disappeared. She was so embarrassed, was it that obvious that she was in love with her partner? Plue wagged his little tail as if he was answering yes.

"Gee. Thanks Plue." Lucy rolled her eyes. She reached up to pat his head as he continued to use healing magic on her.

The pain in her chest was beginning to dull when Loke returned with Aries, Lyra, Gemi, and Mini. They all swarmed Lucy on her sickbed, doting over their favorite summoner.

"They all have the ability to use healing magic in this realm," Loke explained, "I think you should all try it together. We need to get Lucy better as soon as possible."

They all nodded in agreement and held their hands above her wounds. A bright light spilled over Lucy and an incredible warmth radiated through her body. She could actually feel her body healing as their magic worked its way through her. _Just wait for me a little longer..._

* * *

It had been over a week since Natsu had closed the dreambridge and woken in a fiery panic. He had scorched Lucy's bed and the wall and window beside it but that was low on his list of concerns. He had been traveling for days now after coming up with a plan for getting to the Celestial Spirit World. If he could find Yukino, maybe her contracted spirits could take him there. So, here he was running as fast as he could toward Sabertooth. If Lucy was still alive he didn't have time to waste. He hadn't even told Happy or his guild mates that he was leaving. Oh well, they'll just have to wait for an explanation when he returns with Lucy. _If I return with Lucy..._The nagging thought that she might not have made it was torturing him. He was terrified of getting to the spirit world only to find that she wasn't there waiting for him.

Natsu shook the negative thoughts from his head. _She'll be there..._he clenched his fists in determination. Despite lack of sleep and food he ran faster than before, memories of her beautiful face driving him forward. He ran through forests and fields, and towns. He ran into the setting sun to find himself in the dark of night. He didn't stop until he had burst through the doors of the Sabertooth guild hall.

"Where's Yukino?" Every head turned to glare in his direction. He didn't give a damn what they thought.

Silence choked the air from the room but Natsu stood tall. Though the mages of Sabertooth would never admit it, they found his presence that day to be terrifying. The fire in his eyes burned into them all and one-by-one they looked away from his piercing gaze. They began to shrink in their chairs.

Finally an answer, "I am here." The white haired girl entered from a back room taking in the sight of pink hair and stubborn resolve that was Natsu.

His face brightened, "Yukino! I need your help."

"Lets step outside," Yukino suggested. The air inside was stifling.

The doors had barely closed before Natsu burst with impatience. He was practically dancing around her, like a kid about to pee his pants. "Lucy's in trouble! I need you to get me to the Celestial Spirit World, now!"

"What? You mean Lucy is in the spirit world?" Yukino paused to consider the information, "That shouldn't be possible. Humans aren't allowed there and besides that we can't survive in their world for very long."

"You have to get me there! She's hurt and I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Natsu pleaded with her.

Yukino felt a certain obligation to help him. After all, Natsu had defended her in the past. "I will try."

She pulled out her golden keys and dually summoned Pisces and Libra. "I have a favor to ask. Can you take us to your world? Lucy is there and she's in trouble, we need to help her."

Libra spoke, "It is against our rules."

"Screw the rules!" Natsu couldn't contain his desperation.

Libra shot him a deadly glare, "However, seeing as Yukino is our friend, We will allow you brief passage. Use your time wisely."

"Libra, Pisces...Thank you." Yukino bowed low to her spirits.

"Prepare yourselves." Libra gave them only a moments warning before she and Pisces transported them to their home world.

Natsu looked up at the infinite starry void above them, "Now, how do we find Lucy?"

Yukino suspected that she would be in the care of her contracted spirits, "Libra can you take us to the Lion?"

Libra nodded, "Follow me."

They walked down winding paths, the edges of which dropped off to the void. Yukino stayed centered on the paths trying to avoid the dizzying view. Eventually they came to what looked like a small town where colorful buildings of different sizes lined the streets. Here there was no view of the void below and Yukino breathed a sigh of relief.

Libra stopped in front of a large stone house and held her arm out, gesturing them to go inside, "Good luck."

Natsu stepped in first. A familiar aroma set his heart racing. He took a shallow breath, the air there was difficult to breathe, but he could still taste her sweetness. He bolted toward the scent but was soon stopped in a long hallway by Loke.

"Where is she?" Natsu tried to push Loke aside.

Loke grabbed his arm, "Resting. How did you get here?"

Yukino spoke up, "Never mind that. We don't have much time."

"You can't see her yet. She's...fragile right now," Loke held up his hand to silence their riposte, "I will do what I can to extend your time here but please trust me, she needs to rest now. I'm afraid her heart couldn't take the surprise of seeing you two just yet."

Natsu backed down, at least she was still alive. If it would help Lucy he could wait a little longer.

"I'm going to take you to Virgo. We need to get you into some Celestial clothes." Loke motioned for them to follow.

* * *

Virgos house was just across the way and soon they were inside her strange, punishment themed home. Shackles hung from the colorful stone walls giving it a ill-sorted feel. The hallways were lined with dungeonesque torches along with ancient looking torture devices that were displayed in shallow alcoves.

"Hello?" Natsu called out, his voice echoing against the macabre decor.

Virgo stepped into the hallway with a blank look on her face, "Yes?"

"Umm...Loke sent us to get Celestial clothing from you." Yukino was obviously uncomfortable.

"Of course." Virgo was short and unassuming as usual.

In a matter of seconds they were clothed in the appropriate garb and Virgo bowed low before exiting into some unknown room.

"That chic gives me the creeps." Natsu shuddered, "What now?"

"I guess we should go back to Loke's and try to figure out exactly whats going on." Yukino was eager to leave the dreary house.

* * *

They took their leave and walked across to Loke's luxurious residence. Yukino suggested that they find a place to sit and wait. A sitting room to the left of the foyer looked inviting so they made themselves at home. Yukino sat nervously on a large daybed that seemed to be made of swirling starlight. Natsu paced the floor.

"What the hell is taking so long!?" He was growing increasingly impatient and started for the doorway when Loke appeared.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I know that your time is running out," Loke ran a hand through his thick mane, "Lucy had just woken up when you arrived. I have been doing some research on the shadow that attacked her."

Loke paused a moment for the information to sink in, "Apparently her attacker is using some type of ancient binding spell, really dark stuff. I think we can break it if we get her strong enough to cross over but as she gets stronger, so will he. Our timing will have to be very precise."

"I want to see Lucy!" Natsu was ready to explode with anticipation.

"She needs to get stronger, otherwise the shock could be too much for her." Little did Loke know that Lucy's heart was heavy with longing to see her partner. "I'm going to gather all the spirits with healing power. I think it will multiply the effect and speed the healing process. Be patient, you will see her soon." With that Loke exited the room.

"Why does that smooth bastard get to take of her?" Natsu fumed at the thought.

"It sounds like he is doing the best he can. We should follow his lead and wait." A sigh of uncertainty escaped Yukinos delicate mouth.

An intricate clock on the mantle ticked away and they watched several spirits pass by, no doubt on their way to Lucy's sickbed. Natsu continued pacing, his energy dwindling away with each passing minute. He walked miles on that barren stone floor.

"We can't keep this up much longer, they better hurry the hell up." He broke the stale silence.

Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, the spirits passed the doorway on their way out. Loke followed behind, turning into the sitting room.

"Come with me." His words were curt and tinged with haste.

"Bout' time." Natsu nearly knocked Yukino over in his rush and recovering she followed quickly behind.

Loke stopped in front of an open doorway and held his arm out for them to enter. Natsu felt like his heart might beat out of his chest, _God her smell..._he was thinking it might be the end of him when he turned the corner and the sight of her nearly was.

She was white as snow, her eyes shadowed and hollow. "Lucy..." He wanted to pick her up and hold her but she looked so fragile. Images of her dying, blood trailing down her chin, flashed in his memory and he felt a powerful rage burn in his chest.

Lucy could hardly believe her eyes, "Natsu." Her voice was weak and hoarse, "How did you..."

Natsu stepped aside to reveal Yukino standing behind him.

Lucy smiled at her silver haired friend, "Yukino! Your spirits brought you here?"

Yukino nodded, tears welling in her eyes as she took in Lucy's sad state. She walked over and took Lucy's hand in hers, "Natsu asked for my help. We came to bring you back."

Lucy couldn't stop the tears of joy from spilling over her shadowy eyelids. She looked up at her partner, a familiar twinkle in her eyes, "You came for me." The simple sentence rang with gratitude and adoration.

"Of course I came for you, dummy. Who else am I gonna go on jobs with?" He tried to hide the fear in his voice but it cracked, exposing his weakness.

It was all over, he couldn't hold it in any longer. Natsu fell to his knees by the bed, hot tears streaming down his face. His shoulders shook with the release of emotion.

Yukino and Loke took this as their cue and quietly left the two alone.

Lucy reached out and ran her fingers through his hair, "Thank you, Natsu."

He couldn't bring himself to look at her, "For what, nearly getting you killed?"

He didn't see her smile, "For saving me." She took his hand in hers, "You give me reason to live, to keep fighting."

He wiped the tears from his face and looked up at her with fire in his eyes, "I really thought I'd lost you and that would have killed me."

He stood up and leaned over her, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. He wanted to speak them, those three little words. But, having never used them before, he felt his chest tighten in apprehension. There would be no going back once he did. Dammit_ Natsu, just say it!_ But what if it held no meaning coming from him? What if Lucy had made a mistake in telling him in the first place? After all, who could really love a Dragon Slayer?

Natsu fought an internal battle with himself. He considered the likelihood that he was even capable of the kind of love that Lucy deserved. She watched him as he hovered over her and a smile lit up her pale face. It was like a kick in the ribs, seeing her smile like that after all she'd been through. _She deserves so much better..._

As if she could read his mind, Lucy spoke up, "I meant what I said back at the castle."

Natsu was breaking inside. His insides were liquefying, he was sure of it. The pull of her gravity was too much. He was a raging sea beneath her, his radiant moon.

He bent down to press his forehead against hers, "Lucy...I," he reached down to touch her face and a lump rose in his throat, "I love you."

Natsu released the tension with a shuddering sigh before Lucy pressed her mouth onto his. Blinding light separated the two as it blasted from her body. She rose above the bed and hovered in the air. Natsu stood in awe. A shadowy black mass emerged from her chest, fighting against the current of light. It let out an unearthly wail as it began to dissolve that sent chills up Natsu's spine. With a last violent blast the light obliterated the remains of the screaming shadow and Lucy fell back onto the bed.

Rushing to her side, Natsu scooped her into his arms, "You okay? What the hell was that!?"

Her eyelids fluttered open and color rushed to her cheeks, "You broke the spell."

He pondered her meaning for a moment before recalling the fortune-tellers words, _Only love can save you._

He smiled his first real smile in weeks as he hugged her tightly, "Let's go home."

"Yes, let's." She nudged his cheek with her nose and whispered to him in a sultry tone, "I have something special planned for you, Salamander."

She stood up and walked from the room leaving Natsu all hot and bothered.

Lucy grinned giddily as she walked down the hall.


	8. Oblivion

Hello all! It has been awhile...Sorry for the wait! As a reward for your patience, this chapter contains LEMONS, woot woot ;) If you find explicit content offensive, you probably want to skip this one. Or if you know me personally and want to still be able to make eye contact...Ok, it's not THAT bad, just my first time writing a sex scene so I'm feeling a little awkward about it...

Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I'm feelin' the love :)

PS-I am getting married in two weeks so shit is crazy for me right now and I may not write anything else until I get back from the honeymoon.-sarey

* * *

CH-8 Oblivion

Loke said something about the how the change from one world to the other might affect Lucy, atmospheric pressure or gravity or something. Natsu wasn't paying much attention, he felt like he was about to suffocate and he was ready to leave.

"Now, I'm going to try and get you as close to home as possible. Normally you would end up in the last place I was summoned but I doubt you ever want to go back there." Loke broke eye contact, unsure if his last comment was appropriate.

Upon looking up he glared at Natsu, "Take care of her."

Natsu took Lucy's hand and nodded.

Seconds later they were back on Earthland. Rain was filtering down through the canopy of trees that shaded them from the grey sky. Lucy gasped in pain. Lucky for her Natsu's quick reflexes sent him diving to catch her before she hit the ground.

* * *

It was evident that she had fainted. Her chest rose and fell with shallow breaths and though her pulse was faint he could hear her heart pumping life through her veins. Natsu lifted her up off the wet ground and cradled her against his chest. He looked around to gain his bearings.

He discovered that they were just outside of Magnolia and he followed the smells and sounds of the familiar town. They came out of the trees and into Magnolia Park which was vacant due to the heavy downpour. Natsu squinted through the rain contemplating where he should take Lucy. He decided that the guildhall was his best bet, Lucy obviously needed some sort of medical or magical attention.

Natsu kicked open the guildhall doors and stepped inside, Lucy hanging limply against him. Seconds later the guildhall exploded into a frenzy of movement and questions, lots and lots of questions. Mira laid a thick blanket down as Grey cleared a table and Natsu gentle lowered Lucy onto it.

Levy was crying tears of joy as she slid a pillow beneath Lucy's dripping head. Happy sat beside Lucy on the table, also unable to contain his tears. Without hesitation, Wendy began using her healing magic. She didn't stop until she was out of energy and Erza guided her to a chair, helping her lower to the seat on her wobbly legs.

"So, what happened exactly?" Grey asked his friendly rival.

Natsu didn't feel like explaining, "She was in the Celestial Spirit World. So, I went and got her back."

His short response received suspicious glares but no one spoke out. They were obviously unsatisfied in their curiosity but most were so happy to see Lucy alive that they held their tongues.

Hours passed and Lucy remained unconscious. The guildhall slowly emptied. Natsu, Grey, Erza, and Happy remained.

"You should get some rest." Erza could tell that Natsu was exhausted. His head was resting on the table beside Lucy but he wouldn't let himself fall asleep.

"I'm fine." He insisted.

"No you're not. Go get some shut eye, we can watch her." Grey was getting tired of Natsu's stubborn attitude and he had a tone of command in his voice.

"You tellin' me what to do, ice boy?" Natsu was practically growling as he placed his body above Lucy's creating a sort of shield.

It was obvious to the others that he wasn't going to leave her side. He was guarding her the way dragons guard a treasure horde.

"Relax man, I was just trying to help." Grey held up his hands in surrender, not wanting to cause a scene and risk waking Lucy prematurely.

"Sorry, it's just that she's been through a lot and I want to be here for her when she comes to." Natsu sighed and sat back down onto the heavy wooden bench. He really was exhausted but he would never admit it to his comrades.

Erza put a hand on his shoulder, "Maybe you should take her home, she will be more comfortable in her own bed." She was silently hoping that Natsu might get some rest if he waited at Lucy's apartment.

"Yeah, alright." Natsu looked awful, his face was drawn from the emotional stress of the past few weeks and dark circles cast shadows under his eyes.

He slid am arm under her neck and another under her knees and hoisted her from the table as gently as he could. Happy started to follow but Natsu wasn't ready to explain his recent behaviors to his worried friend.

"Hey Happy, could you stay here? I need you to keep everyone away from Lucy's until she's feeling better." Natsu gave him a job in the hopes that it would soften the blow.

"Okay." It was clear that Happy was disheartened. His little shoulders slumped as he turned to walk back into the guildhall.

"I'll see you soon, I promise." Natsu flashed him a toothy grin.

Happy perked up and waved his paw, "Yeah, see you soon, Natsu!"

_Phew..._

* * *

The black sky was still spitting rain and upon arriving at Lucy's apartment, Natsu laid her on the couch (the burned bed still needed replacing) and proceeded to dry himself with a burst of flames. He considered how to dry Lucy. He didn't want to burn her and she wasn't conscious to tell him if she got too hot. He went into the bathroom and retrieved a towel.

He tried patting her dry but she began shivering shortly after. He even tried holding his flaming hands over her but that was taking far too long. He was going to have to get her out of the wet clothes that clung stubbornly to her chilled skin.

_She's going to kill me. _He unbuttoned her white blouse and peeled each side back, exposing the lacy white contraption that kept her breasts from bursting out of her clothes. He tried not to look, _I'm just trying to get her dry so she doesn't freeze. _He lifted her up just enough to get the shirt the rest of the way off before tossing it on the floor. Next were the shorts and they did not want to come off. _Damn, why couldn't you have worn a skirt?_ They were wet and stuck to her skin all the way down. Natsu had to wiggle them back and forth until he got to her knees where they finally slid freely down and off.

He tried so hard to focus on other things but his eyes betrayed him. She was so still. Her breath the only sign of life. She looked like a fairytale princess, her pale skin glowing against the black of night. Would she wake if he kissed her? She shivered again and he jumped back, remembering (with some regret) that he needed to dress her in some dry clothes. But what about her underwear? It was still soaking wet. He argued with himself for several minutes before painfully deciding to leave them on.

He sifted through her drawers and found a t-shirt and some sweatpants. He kicked the wet clothes under the couch, hoping to avoid a future interrogation. Dressing her was much easier than his previous task and once he got the dry clothes on he covered her with the pink blanket that had been hiding the cracked arm of her sofa.

Natsu decided to make something to eat but before he made it to the kitchen Lucy stirred in her sleep. She was mumbling something. He leaned in to listen closely and her sweet breath caught in his throat. She was saying his name. Over and over she said it. He placed his hand on her forehead, he wanted her to know that he was there. She settled back into her unconscious rest and he knelt on the floor beside her, laying his head next to hers.

"I'm here Lucy."

Weariness finally took him and he slept propped against the couch, silently watching over his beloved blonde.

* * *

The late afternoon light woke Natsu as it pierced his sleeping eyes. He swatted at it in a vain attempt to shun it from his sight. Admitting defeat, he cracked his eyes open and waited for them to adjust. When his focus returned, Lucy was watching him with a look of amusement on her face.

"How long have you been here?" She asked.

His stomach growled in response, "All night."

Natsu gave her a toothy grin and stretched his cramped limbs. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore. But happy to be home." Lucy tried to sit up but her wound was only partially healed and pain shot through her torso, "Ow! Really sore..."

"Stay still, I'll make us some breakfast." Natsu stood up and stretched again. Lucy watched as his muscles flexed, standing out against his slender frame. She looked away quickly before he caught her staring.

"You can cook?" She teased.

Honestly he didn't want anyone to know that he could cook. He liked getting free sympathy meals at the guild.

"I'm a great cook, just don't tell anyone."

"Oh really? Is the Salamander ashamed of his domestic talents?"

"You must be feeling better..." His voice trailed off into the kitchen.

Natsu absently rifled around the cupboard looking for something breakfast-appropriate though his thoughts were centered on the girl in the next room. The girl who was fast becoming his whole world. He was so elated to have her home that he found himself humming as he steamed some rice and opened the last jar of pickled plums.

Lucy listened from the living room. Was he humming? A giggle escaped her lips, she was enjoying this new, giddy side of her partner. _My partner..._is that what he is? Her lips turned down into a frown. She wasn't sure that she had done the right thing in confessing her feelings to him. But what was a girl to do? She was about to die after all. Besides, he had returned her affections. _He told me he loved me!_ She suddenly wanted to squeal and dance around the room but her injuries wouldn't allow it.

Natsu returned shortly with two bowls of food and a cup of tea for Lucy. He pulled a table over before helping her prop up on several pillows one of which was a little burnt from the previous bed incident. Lucy noticed her bed for the first time.

"Why is my bed scorched?" Her voice rose in pitch.

"Uh, well. I had an accident." Natsu flashed a sheepish smile.

She couldn't bring herself to get upset, he had risked his life to bring her back. So what if she had to buy a new bed? She would just make him go on a job and help her earn the money.

They ate in silence, both ravenous from their recent adventures. Soon there were two empty bowls on the table and two wizards lying back in satisfaction. Lucy sipped her tea and wondered where things would go from here. Natsu considered when would be an appropriate time to kiss her. He realized that he had never kissed a girl in real life.

Lucy noticed that he was getting fidgety. "You don't have to stay here with me. You should go see everyone at the guild, I'm sure they will want to know all about our misadventure."

"Nah, I don't feel like answering anymore questions right now." He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the cushion.

"Where's Happy?" The two were normally inseparable.

"I told him to stay at the guild and keep everyone away from your apartment." Natsu informed her nonchalantly.

"Why? I don't mind if they want to visit."

"I do." Natsu turned to look at her, his brows knitted in aggravation.

Lucy was unsure why he would try to keep everyone away after all that had happened. The guild was their family and they shared everything with them. He could tell that she needed an explanation.

"You need to rest. Besides, I want you all to myself." Natsu was surprised by his own words, truthful as they were.

Lucy blushed. For once she was speechless. Then she remembered what she had said in the spirit world. She had experienced a euphoric rush after the breaking of the spell and in the heat of the moment she wanted nothing more than to share her passion with Natsu. Now the memory of her insinuation was making her blush an even deeper shade of red.

Natsu had only innocent intentions. He simply wanted to spend time with her alone. He didn't know why and he didn't need to. He watched Lucy turn through a rainbow of reds and pinks and wondered what her deal was.

"Whats up with you?" He asked.

"Uh, nothing. It's nothing." She laughed it off nervously. Things were definitely getting weird. She didn't know where she stood with him. _What if he doesn't feel the same way, what if he just pretended because he thought I was dying? _Lucy was terrified by that thought, it was wanting to see him again that had kept her fighting for her life. Yet here she was acting like nothing had happened. Putting on a show for fear of rejection.

Seconds later, Natsu answered her silent questions. He held her face in his hands and ever so softly kissed her forehead. "Damn, its good to have you back." He grinned at her, fangs peeking out from the corners of his lips, "I really thought I'd lost you." He rested his head against hers. This felt so right to him, so normal. He wondered how they made it all these years without this closeness.

Lucy felt panic. Now that she was in her right mind again she felt embarrassed about her confessions. This new Natsu was freaking her out. Who would have ever guessed that he had the capacity for such complex emotions? Yet her heart was pounding and her stomach dropped in that warm, delicious, tingly way. _He loves me, he said so..._And that was all she ever wanted, to be loved. Truly loved by someone who doesn't care where she came from, doesn't care about her past. Someone who cares about her future. _He's here, he's right here in front of you. What are you waiting for dummy!?_

"Natsu..." A knock at the door interrupted her.

"Dammit! Hold that thought." Natsu stood up and sighed before walking to the door.

It was Wendy. She was wringing her hands shyly, "I know that you don't want visitors but I thought that maybe I could use my healing magic on Lucy again."

"Yeah, come on in." Natsu saw the logic in her visit so instead of yelling at the intruder like he had planned, he simply flashed Wendy a reassuring smile.

"Hi, Wendy!" Lucy greeted her young friend who knelt by the couch to give her a gentle hug.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Better. I'm still sore but nothing like before, thanks to you." Lucy gave Wendy's hand a gentle squeeze, she recalled feeling the healing magic even in her unconscious state.

"Lay back and relax." Wendy held her hands out over Lucy's ample chest.

Lucy tried to relax though her mind was racing. She was considering the ramifications of having an intimate relationship with her partner. Though she longed for his affection the thought of her guild mates finding out was mortifying. They would never hear the end of it. And, their partnership would never be the same. Though a much darker thought lingered in the back of her mind. She tried to stuff it away but it screamed out to her. _I'm ruined..._

Lucy was raised a proper lady. Her virtue was precious, something to cherish and hold on to. And it was taken from her. Stolen by a monster. A monster who had preyed on her innocence, who had even tried to take her life. How could she possibly share intimacy with another? The wounds that she carried felt far too deep. Could she really expect Natsu to carry such a burden for her? _He's already done so much for me._

"How's it going?" Natsu looked down at the two girls.

Lucy opened her eyes to see him grinning from above, hands resting atop his pink hair. It broke her heart. The man who so blindly fought to protect her. Who saved her life dozens of times. Here he was seeing her through another disaster and she was thinking about pushing him away. _Lucy you are such a idiot! _She resisted the urge to smack herself on the forehead.

"I'm almost done." Wendy answered.

Lucy continued berating herself. _Here is the one man who always stands up for you. Always has your back. He knows when to help and when to back off. He loves you without reserve, without expectations. And you have the nerve to even consider letting him down? _She squeezed her eyes shut to keep from crying.

Moments later Wendy stood up, "Now how are you feeling?"

Lucy tried her best to act normal. She sat up and pressed a hand against her chest. The pain was nearly gone and only a dull ache remained. She stretched and began to push herself off the couch. Instinctively, Natsu reached out to help her up.

"Easy, take it slow." He wrapped an arm around her waist to help support her weight. She felt so good. Soft and firm at the same time. She was not a fragile woman but recent events gave him cause to treat her so._ Solid, _thatwas the word that came to his mind.

Her legs were shaky but she couldn't tell if it was from the trauma or the fact that Natsu was holding her so close.

"I need to go to the bathroom," She realized she hadn't been in quite some time and the urgency hit her after she stood up.

Natsu helped her down the short, narrow hallway before reluctantly letting her step into the bathroom on her own.

"Well, I'll just be going." Wendy gave a short bow and started for the door.

"Thanks a bunch, Wendy!" He considered asking her to stay but his selfish desire to have Lucy to himself won the silent argument.

"Where's Wendy?" Lucy steadied herself with a hand on the wall as she ambled back down the hallway.

"She had to be somewhere." Natsu lied.

"Oh."

"So do you really feel better? Or were you just saying that to be nice?"

"I really do." Lucy stretched her arms above her head and felt her aching muscles unwind.

It was coming closer, the pivotal moment that would change them both forever. Lucy was unready. She had to make a decision. Messy, delirious, veracious love? Or cold, bitter denial? Her heart wanted what her head could not understand.

Natsu was absolute. He was all in. Everything was already hers, from his wild heart to his burning soul. It was just his nature. Everything or nothing at all.

"You were going to say something," Natsu reminded her, "Before Wendy came."

_Dammit, when did he become Mr. Pay attention and remember stuff guy!? _

"Uh, right." Lucy had to make her decision, "I..."

"Wait." As always, Natsu saved her. Only this time, it was from herself. "I have to tell you something first."

* * *

***Cue Music- Coldplay-Paradise***

"Wh..." Before she could form the words he closed the gap.

His mouth met hers and the decision was made. She melted in his arms, surrendering to his warmth. Cinnamon filled her lungs and made her head spin. The kiss was long and passionate, she would never have guessed it was his first.

Natsu hoped that he was doing this right. He fought against his aggressive nature and tried to be tame. She was so soft and sweet, he wanted to devour her. He playfully nipped her bottom lip and Lucy pulled him closer, pressing her body against him. His hands couldn't resist exploring her curves. They traced the swell of her breasts and slid down her sides to her full hips and her round backside. She let out an impatient whimper. Natsu swallowed hard, his nerves firing in all the right places.

He picked Lucy up and carried her to the dresser, setting her down as she wrapped her legs around his waist. More kissing ensued only this time with more desperation. Lucy could feel his excitement growing and she vainly wished that she had bathed first. _Screw it, _she thought, no pun intended.

She slid her hands inside his jacket, running them up and down his tight stomach and teasing the waistband of his pants. A ragged moan escaped from Natsu's throat. Lucy pushed the jacket off his shoulders and he shrugged it off, revealing his smooth chest. She let him pull her t shirt off before unhooking her own bra. Wide eyed, Natsu pulled it free. They were the most wonderful things he had ever seen and this time he could fell them. They felt amazing. Full and firm, surprisingly perky despite their enormous size.

Lucy fell back onto the dresser, unable to stay upright. A surge of pleasure caused her to moan loudly, encouraging her partner to continue his exploration. He pulled the string on her sweats and she lifted her butt as he pulled them off. Only her white panties remained. The magnitude of this dawned on him, he was about to enter uncharted territory. His life would be forever changed. He wanted the moment to last so he left the panties on, trailing his fingers up her thighs and tracing lightly over her anatomy. Lucy writhed atop the dresser, panting and moaning. She pressed herself against his hands, begging for more.

Finally he ran his thumb in circles over the spot that seemed to please her the most. He watched her arch off the top of the dresser, clawing at his arms. And just before she came, he stepped back to pull her last remaining garment from her sweating body. Lucy reached forward and yanked his pants down sending them down to the floor. She blushed at the sight of him.

"Are you sure about this?" His voice was a low, throaty whisper.

Lucy nodded and pulled him back to her mouth. Natsu used one hand to throw the pink blanket across the floor and the other to lift Lucy. He followed her down while she twined beneath him, wanting release.

Natsu pinned her clawing fists above her head with one hand while he slid the other between her legs, feeling her exposed flesh for the first time. He couldn't wait a second longer. And when they joined he knew he could never be without her again. She wrapped her legs around him and they moved together, pressing closer and closer. Lucy was on the edge, waiting for him. She sat forward pushing them into a sitting position and she straddled his lap, rocking her hips to create friction.

Natsu propped them up with one hand pressed on the floor behind him, the other pulled Lucy into another long slow kiss. She couldn't hold on anymore and he followed her over the edge and into oblivion. They held onto each other for awhile, waiting for the world to come back into view. They finally collapsed into a sweaty heap on the apartment floor.

"I'm starving," Natsu stretched his arms over his head and sighed.

"Me too." Lucy yawned.

A mellow laziness weighed on their limbs and neither was willing to part with the floor. The late day sun was filtering through the windows and staining the walls a vibrant orange. People chatted on the street below, unaware of the carnal act that had just taken place above them. Lucy's neighbor, however, had listened in on the action with an ear pressed against the wall.

Natsu absently ran his fingers through her gold hair, "Sorry I interrupted you again, what was it you wanted to say earlier?"

Lucy sat up, she felt her stomach turn thinking back to the rotten words that had nearly spilled from her mouth. She was ashamed. After everything he had done for her she nearly broke his heart just to avoid the complications. _I owe you so much..._

"I just... wanted to thank you." Lucy's voice was a whisper and a shimmering tear rolled down her cheek.

"For what?" He turned her to face him, "Why are you crying?"

She couldn't answer. She could only throw her arms around her savior and cry against his shoulder. All the terrible things she had gone through were coming to the surface. She let all the fear, anger, shame, love, and gratitude pour out of her in buckets.

Natsu just held her trembling frame, wondering how long the tears would flow. He hated to see her cry. He wanted her to smile, always. _You're tougher than this Lucy, I shouldn't have let him do this to you. I'm so sorry. _He held her face in his hands, "It's alright, Luce. I wont let anything happen to you, not ever."

Lucy's sobs turned to sniffles and she looked up at Natsu with her big brown eyes, "I know."


	9. Always

**Hello again everyone! It has been a long while for various reasons...but without further ado here is the final chapter of Falling. I was basically just wrapping the story up with this one so it's a shorty but I felt like we all needed some closure! Thank you so much for reading my first ever fanfic! And thanks to all my followers and reviewers, you kept me going all this time :) NaLu FOREVA!**

**Special Thanks to: Xenohawk, Celtica82, monkeywahl, Wacko12, Twishadowhunter, and NurseJade. Thanks for letting me know what you think!**

* * *

Cabinet doors opened and closed with a bang as the two lovers hunted for food in Lucy's kitchen.

"I know! I'll get us some takeout." Natsu was obviously impressed by his quick thinking. A half smile pulled at the corner of his mouth.

"Sure, but I'm broke." Lucy's shoulders slouched a little.

"No problem, I got plenty of jewels."

"What? Since when?"

"I dunno. I always forget but me and Happy have a safe at home." Natsu was again impressed with himself, maybe the sex got his brain working better, "It's loaded."

"And you didn't think to tell me this when the landlady was threatening to throw me out last month!?"

"Why's your face all red?" He was genuinely curious. Apparently the sex didn't get his brain working _that_ much better.

Lucy sighed, "Never mind." His boyish charm silenced her. She realized that she didn't really want him to leave.

They had a tendency to end up in dangerous situations. A lot. And now she was hesitant to let him out of her sight. His life seemed so much more fragile and precious now. Her apartment felt like a haven from the world outside.

"Okay, well I'll go get the jewels and pick up some food on my way back." Natsu stood in the kitchen doorway. The same feeling was washing over him. He was afraid of leaving Lucy alone. Afraid he might lose her again. And he could tell by the look on her face that she was just as uncertain.

He stepped forward and pulled her into his chest. They couldn't stay in the apartment forever, he would have to get used to being separated from her some of the time.

"I'll be right back." He looked down into her dark eyes and wanted to stay in them forever. He tried to let go and turn toward the door but couldn't.

Lucy stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the corner of his mouth, "You better be."

She pried herself away and watched as he walked out the door. Lucy stood in the kitchen doorway for a while, feeling a little lost. She pulled the blanket loose and buried her face in the fabric. It smelled of sweat and spices.

* * *

Natsu made his way through town without running into anyone familiar. He was relieved when he ducked into the woods and found the trail leading to his, and Happy's, cottage.

The door squeaked on its hinges, a familiar sound, and he stepped into the mess of the living room. Making his way to the safe, Natsu stopped in his tracks. Something didn't smell right.

"Happy?" He called out but there was no answer.

He crept toward the stairs and listened hard but all he could hear was the distant thunder of an approaching storm. Natsu continued up the narrow staircase and held his breath as the pushed open the door to Happy's room. It looked undisturbed and Happy's scent was faint, Natsu guessed that his friend had spent the night in the guild hall. He backed into the hallway and started toward his own room when he sensed someone behind the door. He forced it open expecting to knock the intruder off their feet but instead saw an empty room. As he stepped across the threshold a blow to the head knocked him unconscious.

* * *

Natsu woke to a throbbing headache as he squinted against a bright light that seemed to bore into his brain. He tried to raise a hand to shield his face but discovered that both hands were bound behind his back. Anger rose up hot in his chest when Mayor Yugure stepped out from behind his hired muscle, grinning with satisfaction.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" Natsu looked up with challenging eyes.

This unsettled the mayor and his voice wavered, "I uh," he cleared his throat and lowered his tone, "I owe you for wrecking my business."

"Screw you, asshole!" Natsu squirmed against the ropes and tried to burn through them only to realize that something was preventing him from using magic.

"Not so tough without your powers, huh?" The mayor chuckled.

"I'm tough enough to beat _your_ ass again."

"I just need you out of the way." Yugure lit a cigar and puffed it a few times before continuing, "Me and the boys are going to have some fun with that little bitch girlfriend of yours. A, shall we say, reward for our efforts."

"You touch Lucy, you're all dead." Natsu felt a desperate panic spread through his body. He had to find a way out and soon.

The mens laughter died down as they looked into the Salamander's blazing eyes. He was a force to be reckoned with, magic power or no. Some looked down at their feet, others looked at the cold metal ceiling, anything to distract them from that deadly glare.

Natsu was beginning to feel quite pleased by the effect he had on them, "What's the matter, losing your nerve?" It was obvious to him that Yugure was just puppet, he definitely wasn't cut out for this mobster shit. But who could be pulling the strings?

Yugure tried to regain control of the situation, "Masato, Ryota, stay here and watch him. The rest of you come with me." He turned toward the door and motioned for the others to follow.

"Hey, wait! Bastard!" Natsu flexed hard against his restraints which groaned in response.

The two men posted at the door watched the struggle and eyed him nervously. "Don't even think about it, pinky." The men shared a laugh at the obnoxious jab.

Natsu didn't hear them though, as his mind was occupied with plans of escape. The thought of Lucy in danger was enough to double his strength and he strained against the ropes again. His slender frame coiled tight as he prepared to unleash his sheer strength upon the knotted bonds. He forced his arms out and straightened his body against the metal chair which contorted to his standing position with an earsplitting screech. This significantly loosened to ropes and he wiggled free of them in seconds, just in time to knock out the two guards before twisting the locked door from it's hinges.

He burst into a long hallway and turned left, barreling through the stark white tunnel and knocking several more guards off their feet. He tried to ignite his hands but still had no firepower. "Damn."

A staircase led him up to the ground level and he made his way out a backdoor. Natsu breathed in a lung full of fresh air and gained his bearings. Wasting little time he rushed back in the direction of Magnolia. _Hang on Luce._

* * *

Meanwhile...

Lucy paced the floor of her apartment. _He should have been back hours ago. _She chewed on a thumbnail as an eerie cold crept into the pit of her stomach. Contemplating the best course of action she decided on going to Erza for help. Throwing on some jeans and a t-shirt she fled the apartment while pulling her hair back into low ponytail. She was barely off the front steps when a large, dirty hand clamped over her mouth and pulled her into the alleyway.

Now she was sure that Natsu was in trouble and she bit down on the filthy hand which promptly let her go. "I don't have time for this crap!" Lucy whirled around and gave the owner of said hand her infamous Lucy-kick right to the jewels.

She took off toward the guildhall without looking back but something in her gut told her to veer right, towards the forest. She hesitated for a moment before turning off into the treeline. Branches clawed at her clothes and hair but she continued on, trusting her instincts to lead her where she needed to be. Lucy felt her stomach drop as images of her lover, broken and bloodied, poured into her thoughts. _No, he can handle himself. Hang on Natsu, I __**will**__ find you._

A rustling behind her alerted Lucy that she was not alone. Looking back she caught sight of the man from the alley closing in fast. _Shit. _She tried to run faster but tripped over her own feet and landed face first in the leaves. Spitting dirt from her mouth she scrambled to stand but was tackled by her pursuer.

They wrestled on the ground and Lucy flailed her arms and legs hoping to hit something vulnerable but the man soon overwhelmed her and had her pinned to the ground. His ugly face came close to hers as he sniffed her hair and neck. A wave of nausea washed over her as dark memories clouded her mind. _This can't be happening, not again..._

She squeezed her eyes shut, anticipating the worst. A wave of heat rushed over her and the man was knocked away. She opened her eyes and found him rolling on the ground trying to put out the fire that was consuming his clothes. Lucy scrambled off the ground and swung around. Natsu was sprinting towards them.

He waved, "Lucy, you okay?"

She cried tears of relief, "Yeah."

"Hang on a sec."

Natsu proceeded to blast the creep to the other side of Fiore. "There. I don't think those bastards will mess with us again."

Lucy collided with his back, wrapping her arms around him. "One of these days _I'm_ going to save _you_."

He turned in her arms and pulled her into a kiss. It was slow and sweet and when their lips parted he whispered, "You already have."

* * *

Lost in each other they failed to notice the growing crowd of their guild mates who had come searching for the source of the flaming man-rocket that had just passed over the town.

"Woo, check it out! Salamander's got some smooth moves!"

Natsu rested his head against Lucy's and she turned a bright shade of pink.

"I think we've been found out." He combed his fingers through her hair, "But I don't care."

Gajeel continued making cat calls at them as the others started joining in.

"Now we know what they've been up to all this time!" Shouted Wakaba.

"I knew it!" Happy gave them a smug smile. And a speechless Erza wept with joy.

Natsu took Lucy's hand and together they turned to face their friends. Makarov stepped through the crowd, "Pipe down everyone!"

When he reached the young couple he turned to face the others. "Behind me are two of the finest mages in Earthland. They are strong and courageous, kind and selfless. At some point these two have risked their lives for you all. As one of the greatest teams to ever call Fairy Tail home, it is no surprise that Natsu and Lucy were meant to be. So, if any of you have something to say about it, KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT...because it's time for a party!"

Everyone could agree to that and the crowd cheered, rushing forward to sweep the couple back to the guildhall. They partied into the night but all Lucy could think of was being alone with her partner. She watched him from across the room, arguing with Grey as usual.

"You okay, Lucy?" Levy poked at her friend.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm just tired."

"Well by the looks of it this party will be an all-niter, you don't have to stay through the whole thing. Go get some sleep."

"Thanks Levy, I think I will. Besides, it'll give you a chance to go talk to Gajeel." Lucy gave her a wink.

"What? What are you talking about!?" Levy stammered.

"Oh, please! Everyone knows you like each other, its written all over you both." She nudged Levy with her elbow, "Now, go talk to him!"

Levy blushed and gave Lucy a look of helplessness as she shyly made her way to Gajeel and Lily's table.

Lucy yawned and got up, she really was tired. She tried to slip out unnoticed and shut the door as quietly as possible. Walking along the stone streets she watched as lights started to flicker out. The town was going to sleep. It was quiet and peaceful and she breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"BOO!"

Lucy screamed and whirled around to find out who had poked her in the rear. "Natsu! Geez you scared me to death!"

"You left without telling me." She had never seen him pout before and it was irresistibly adorable.

"You looked like you were having fun."

"I was just passing the time. Hoping you would invite me over." He grabbed her by the waist.

"You've never needed and invitation before." She teased.

"Good point." He scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way only setting her down once they entered her apartment.

The force between them was magnetic and neither could resist being apart a second longer. They collided and melted together in a hot mess of hands and lips.

Lucy broke away long enough to whisper, "Stay with me."

She looked up and saw deep into his dragon soul and for once it wasn't just a raging fire but a calm stillness, old and wise.

Natsu cradled her face in his warm hands and looked back into her dark eyes, "Always."


End file.
